Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Factor
by Weapon of Light
Summary: This is a dark look at Sonic the Hedgehog. What happens to the blue blur when his dearest friends are taken away from him? This FanFic takes place after the Adventure series. Original and Created characters in this FanFic. Please R&R! *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1: World Reborn

**As the summary suggests this is a darker version of our beloved Sonic the Hedgehog. I know it may have been done before and I know the story title might sound a bit cheesy... but hey, I have always wanted to write a FanFic about the dark side of Sonic the Hedgehog.**** I apologize if the title has been taken already or if any of the contents of the story has been done already; I have not read a single Sonic story here.**

**With that being said, I really would like to ask that if you read this story please post a review about what you thought, or if you have any ideas on how to help me improve my work; Remember that the readers are the writers greatest ally in their works.**

**I will not tolerate any reviews stating that this story is just plain stupid, or I am stupid for doing this or that. I want nice thoughtful and honest reviews... remember... think happy thoughts.**

**So besides the fact that Tails and Knuckles fans will want to hurt me before this chapter is over... please enjoy this FanFic which will be updated from time to time. God bless.**

_**Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Factor**_

**_Chapter 1: The World Reborn_**

* * *

It is a bright and sunny day at Station Square. Tails is out stocking up on food for the next week as he has two bags in his arms, with several more bags in a small floating device behind him. He takes an apple out of one of the bags he has in his arms and takes a bite out of it. While licking his lips due to the taste he puts the apple back in the bag before getting ready to take the train back to his newly created base on Angel Island.

"I sure am glad Knuckles agreed in letting me set up my new home on his territory. Echidna's can be very territorial…" he sighs to himself while stepping on the train.

As the doors make the normal sound while closing behind him he finds a seat nearby and places all of his bags close by. As time goes by he looks out of the window while watching the clouds pass overhead. The sun shines through the clouds and Tails is forced to squint his eyes to continue looking upwards. It was a very cheerful day, but something was in fact troubling the young two tailed fox. The evil scientist Eggman had not attacked for some time now, and it was starting to worry everyone. Sonic is gone searching for the evil Eggman in hopes of figuring out his next plan.

"Sonic has been gone for awhile… I wonder if he has found anything out." Tails mutters to himself while feeling helpless at the same time.

As his mind wanders off the train comes to a halt suddenly, jerking Tails out of his deep thoughts. Being curious he leaves his bags of food behind to see what is going on in front of the train. When he arrives he can plainly see Eggman's standard robots blocking the path of the train. Nobody could go outside to try to stop them because they were above water on the rails of the train track. Without hesitation Tails slips out of the side door of the train car and flies towards the robots who instantly take aim at the young fox.

"Looks like Eggman is finally trying to pull something." Tails mutters to himself while pulling a small ring out from his left glove.

It suddenly enlarges as Tails places it over his right arm, which causes it to form an energy cannon. As the robots begin to open fire on the two tailed fox he begins to dodge the bullets with ease. When he finally finds an opening in their patterns he opens fire himself blasting one of the robots into the water below. While the numbers of the robots begin to lower Tails is finding is easier to take them down. Soon the last robot falls into the water which is soon followed by a small explosion underneath. Tails then presses a button in the back of the cannon that turns it back into the small ring from before. While he flies back into the train car he puts the ring back into his left glove where he can use it again later.

"Thanks for the help Tails! Now we can be on our way!" the conductor says with glee while everyone else sits down.

Once again Tails finds himself in deep thought over Eggman's next move, but soon after the train arrives at the Mystic Ruins. A lot has changed here since their adventure against Chaos. All around there is stands for food and rides as if the Mystic Ruins had turned into a Theme Park. Ignoring the growing crowd Tails begins to spin his two tails which lifts him up into the air with his bags of food close behind him. He makes his way through the caves that leads towards Angel Island. Although there was a small Theme Park nearby, Knuckles never would allow anyone to step foot inside of the caves due to it being a direct path to his territory. The brilliant fox lands near a large circular rock that is blocking his path. He then moves a panel back near the rock and presses a few keys before the rock slides out of place.

"The only way you can stay here on my Island is if you help me protect the Master Emerald." Knuckles' voice echoed through the fox's thoughts.

Tails has done just that. Throughout the entire Mystic Ruins area Tails had placed his own personal security system that only acted against Eggman and his vast amount of robots. However many times this system has also saved the lives of the people who have gotten lost or nearly eaten by wild animals. The fox walks through the entrance where the giant rock had once rested. Tails then turns around to press a few more keys before the rock slides back into place as if it never moved. The tunnel continues for a few more steps before Tails can see the light of day again. He holds his right hand above his eyes while looking at the sky again. He then makes his way to another cave to his right which has nothing inside but a small panel on the ground. He steps on it which in turn teleports him directly to Angel Island high in the sky above all of the clouds. Once on the island he can make out Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald in his normal grumpy manner. The island was the same as always, only Tails had built a house for himself behind the altar of the Master Emerald. It was a house big enough to fit him and a guest, with a large lab next to his house for his technical work.

"I'm back Knuckles." Tails calls to the Echidna while tossing him an apple.

"Any news yet?" he asks while catching the apple.

"No, nothing yet." the fox replies while walking towards his home.

The Echidna watches Tails walk inside before lying back down to continue his version of guarding the Master Emerald. Tails is already putting the food away and preparing his next meal, not being able to stop thinking about what Eggman is up to, or where Sonic is. Even Amy had left to help figure out what Eggman was up to. That was also the reason why Sonic left days before Amy did, to put a good distance between the two. On cue a crash is heard outside of his house so the two tailed fox rushes outside to see what is going on. On the altar lies Knuckles knocked out as the fat Eggman climbs out of his hover craft still wearing his normal clothes.

"Eggman!" Tails shouts to the mad scientist which causes him to turn his head.

"Ah Tails… it is so good to see you after so long. I trust you have been well my young genius?" Eggman asks him while tilting his head a bit.

"What did you do to Knuckles?!" the fox questions him while flying towards him. He lands near Knuckles who is barely breathing at the moment.

"I just knocked him out that is all. There is no need for you to worry about him." Eggman assures him while walking towards the Master Emerald.

"Why did you want the Master Emerald this time Eggman?" asks the fox as Eggman turns to him.

"I have been researching… waiting for the right moment to strike. I knew that if I waited long enough... Sonic would not be here to stop me. My research led me one day to discovering something grand… something that you and Knuckles will help me with." Eggman explains while walking closer to Tails.

"Why would we help you with anything you loser!" Tails shouts to him while activating his energy cannon once again.

Eggman then reaches to grab the cannon and pulls it off of Tails' arm. The scientist then tosses a small octagon shaped device with spikes on the edges to Tails. It latches onto his arm and suddenly gives him a violent shock which causes him to black out.

"He-he-he… very soon the new world will start. How fitting that this world will end with what started it." Eggman laughs to himself while his robots place Tails and Knuckles inside of his hover craft.

After Eggman climbs back inside he controls the hover craft above the Master Emerald. He presses a button in front of him which causes a large crane to lower down and grab the Master Emerald. As he flies off with the precious gem in his grasp the island free falls down towards the Earth. A few moments later the Theme Park nearby can hear a loud crash as they look around with curiosity. To their terror they take notice that Angel Island had fallen, causing a massive wave of water to engulf the Mystic Ruins. Soon after a familiar blue hedgehog runs up to the scene, and to his horror everyone there was killed due to the tsunami.

"Eggman…!" the hedgehog grits his teeth. "You've gone too far this time!" he adds before running off towards Eggman's new base, located underneath Station Square.

Sonic knew where his enemy was, even though his enemy was not aware of what Sonic knew. Sonic comes across the railroad track that was not destroyed by the wave of water and jumps on the top of it, following it all the way to Station Square. Halfway there Sonic meets with many of Eggman's robots which attempt to stand in his way.

"I don't have time to deal with you metal losers!" Sonic shouts to them while running past them.

This causes a sonic boom that rips the robots to pieces in a matter of seconds. Sonic rubs his finger under his nose with a cocky attitude while continuing his way. While arriving at Station Square a few moments later he takes notice to Eggman's robots destroying homes and even killing some of the people there. The hero inside of Sonic instantly springs into action as he does multiple homing attacks on the enemy robots nearby. He instantly begins to charge his light speed attack before unleashing it upon all of the robots in the area. The massive army of robots blow up within seconds of each other as Sonic lands, catching his breath all at the same time. Sonic then finds a man hole that leads to the sewers nearby and drop down below. He speeds along the stinky waters that is leading towards Eggman's base. Suddenly he free falls for a few moments before spotting the ground below him. Sonic begins to rapidly spin in a circle motion causing a small cyclone to keep him from smashing into the ground.

"Now to find that base!" Sonic tells himself before running off.

He can barely make out lights ahead that are moving back and forth, showing Sonic he was on the right path. Many more robots stand in his path but Sonic runs right past them in hopes to save his friends from Eggman. Sonic instantly crashes through the wall of Eggman's base setting off the alarms.

"It seems I underestimated his detective skills." Eggman speaks up while looking at his security feed off of his main viewing screen. At that time Tails and Knuckles both wake up to a violent jolt of Chaos flowing into their bodies. They are strapped to the Master Emerald inside of a barrier of Chaos, generated by the Master Emerald. The room is a dark red color due to the alarms going off. Eggman is above them inside of a safe room where nothing can hurt him.

"What's going on here?!" Tails panics as he struggles to free himself.

"Let us go!" Knuckles yells at the doctor while struggling himself.

"Don't struggle, it will all be over soon." Eggman tells them as Sonic suddenly bursts through the door behind Eggman.

"Let them go Eggman! I mean it!" Sonic shouts to the doctor with anger in his voice.

"Why Sonic… you're always so easy going… why the sudden change?" Eggman jokes with him before pressing a button behind him. Sonic bursts through the protective glass that was meant to protect Eggman and rushes towards his friends. The barrier made out of Chaos knocks him back however.

"Sonic!" Tails and Knuckles both cry out in unison as the hedgehog continues to attack the barrier.

"It's no use Sonic, you can't break through. It is made of pure Chaos and cannot be broken unless I command it to be." Eggman tells him. Sonic watches in horror while the being called Chaos Zero begins to ooze out of the Master Emerald and surround Tails and Knuckles.

"Human…" Chaos Zero suddenly speaks as shock hit's the faces of everyone but Eggman.

"I am here mighty Chaos Zero." Eggman replies.

"Do you wish to sacrifice these two in order to carve a new world?" Chaos Zero asks Eggman as Tails and Knuckles stop struggling suddenly. Sonic takes notice to their eyes going white completely.

"I do, Chaos Zero." Eggman replies once again with an evil smirk growing on his face.

"Those who are to be sacrificed… do you wish to give your life for his purpose?" Chaos Zero asks Tails and Knuckles.

"Yes… we do…" they reply shocking Sonic.

"What are you guys talking about?! You will die if you agree to this!" Sonic shouts to them as Chaos Zero snaps his head towards the blue hedgehog.

"Silence!" Chaos Zero shouts as a wave of chaos hits Sonic and throws him against the wall.

"You lose Sonic! Ha-ha-ha!" Eggman laughs as Chaos Zero then fully engulfs Tails and Knuckles forming a solid ball of liquid inside of the barrier.

"No!!" Sonic screams while taking notice of Tails and Knuckles both looking directly at Sonic with a sad expression on their faces.

As Eggman's laugh echoes through Sonic's thoughts there is a bright light that surrounds Sonic. When the light finally dies down, Sonic looks up to see another frightening sight. Before him is a land covered in ashes, the buildings are destroyed and covered in plants, showing no sign of life.

"Eggman! You just made a huge mistake in killing my two best friends! I swear… I will get you myself!" Sonic screams throughout the land.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 1_**

**Now since you are reading this I assume that you have already read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, or maybe it inspired you for your own FanFic.**

**At the moment I am looking for a couple of good created characters. The thing about creating the entire story yourself is that sometimes it is hard to come up with a created character. I am looking for two created characters to finish the lineup for this story.**

**Remember kids, not all created characters have to be hedgehogs that run super fast or can turn Super! I am looking for well thought out characters with a background to him/her. If you just want to create the character and let me take over from there I will create the background for that character. Credit for the character will of course be given to the original creator and it will be stated above the chapters title. I must say though I do not really care for demon possessed characters or those with satanic intentions... no offense is meant at all. So if you send me information on a character along those lines... I will most likely pass it by.**

**Please also remember that when you give your created character to a writer, the writer has full control of your character. So if the writer wants your character to die or is put in a coma that is the writers choice, not your own.**

**Now then if you are interested in having your created character placed in my story, send me a message!  
**

**I look forward to hearing from anyone interested!**


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Factor_**

**_Chapter 2: The New World_**

* * *

There is sun out but no light could make this land look good in any possible way. Sonic gasps at the sight of destroyed buildings in his vision. No matter where the blue hedgehog looks he can only see ashes. There was a horrible smell in the air, a smell that Sonic had never smelled before. He did not let the smell bother him too much as he begins to run forwards.

"Look there! Is that who I think it is?" a figure asks another shadow standing next to it.

"It would appear so. Let's see what he does for now…" the other shadow replies before the two of them disappear.

Sonic makes his way to the top of a collapsed building. At the top he searches the area with his left hand above his eyes hoping to keep the sun out of his vision. He can barely make out a city in the distance but he would have to run across a large lake to get there. Finding it to be the only way he leaps off of the toppled building. Dashing from left to right he makes his way to the water with only one goal in mind. As he runs across the water it also gives off an extremely weird smell. Suddenly a large tentacle rises from the water and grabs Sonic. Not wanting to waste time Sonic begins to spin rapidly, he cuts through the tentacle before dashing towards the city in sight. Sonic looks back to see three tentacles rising out of the water. The blue hedgehog holds back his arms before accelerating to sonic speed. In almost an instant he makes it to the city, it cries Eggman as it is made of pure metal.

"Egg head must have taken over the world already… just how long was I gone?" he thinks to himself as a few robots cross his path. "Out of my way!" Sonic shouts before ripping through them.

Many alarms begin to sound as Sonic finds an army of robots heading towards him. Not being amused Sonic begins to charge a spin dash. Upon unleashing his spin attack the power from the charge completely melts the remains of the three robots behind him. It seemed like the domino effect as Sonic crashes into the robots destroying them all. He comes to a sliding stop before looking behind him to see his enemies scattered and broken. With a cocky look to his face he dashes off once again looking for the lair of Eggman. He finds a possible building that is in the back with lights all around for night searches. Many robots patrol the walkways of this ten story building.

"If I know Eggman… he should be in this place…" Sonic thinks to himself before dashing inside of the building.

Many more alarms sound while the blue blur comes to a screeching halt in front of a large spiky robot in human form. Sonic attempts to smash through it but with no luck. He slides under the legs of this massive robot and crashes into the backside of it. It simply turns around with its left hand meeting with Sonic's face. The hedgehog slams into the wall and crashes into the room next to it. Sonic clenches his right fist before spitting blood from his mouth. He then begins another spin dash as the robot kicks him like a soccer ball. Sonic flies through a countless amount of walls before slamming into a large stone pillar. He staggers to his feet with a bloody back and a few broken ribs. He holds his left side while blood drips from his forehead.

"That's enough… take the robot out." one of the shadows from before speaks into an ear microphone.

Nearly at that same instant a laser shot blasts the head off of the robot. It simply falls over without anything else done. Sonic passes out soon after as the two shadows walk up to the blue hedgehog. He opens his eyes to see a dark room with no light around him.

"I see you are awake…" a voice suddenly speaks as Sonic struggles to identify the speaker.

"Yeah I am… it's kind of rude not to introduce yourself." Sonic replies as he stands to his feet, a single light turns on above him moving back and forth from the ceiling. He notices that his hands are tied behind his back while his feet are tied together also. The shadow figure sits down in a chair that is still in the dark in front of Sonic. The figures legs are out in the light revealing something for Sonic to see. He can make out pants with army camouflage and brown boots.

"My name is not important…" the figure replies as Sonic becomes irritated.

"Oh but it is…" Sonic replies in a darker voice before ripping the rope that tied his hands and feet together.

He suddenly lunges at the figure as the two of them wrestle in the dark. The two of them finally roll out into the light with Sonic on top. He looks down to see who it is he is fighting with.

"Hi Sonic." a pink hedgehog greets with a smile as Sonic jumps off of her almost instantly.

"Amy! What's going on here?" Sonic questions as the lights turn on in the entire room. He looks to Amy to see her stand to her feet and dust herself off. She is wearing a pink tank top instead of her normal red dress. He quills are a bit longer and without her red hair piece.

"I have to say you shocked me by attacking me so ruthlessly. I did not expect that…" Amy says as Sonic rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry Amy… I didn't mean… I didn't know it was you…" Sonic says before Amy hugs Sonic tightly.

"It's so good to see you again Sonic…" Amy tells him before releasing him.

"How long have I been gone…?" asks a curious Sonic while Amy looks at the floor.

"About four years…" she replies as Sonic takes a few steps back.

"Four years…? So that is what happened to the city I saw…" Sonic realizes as he falls to his knees.

"Things have been pretty hard for us all… but seeing you tells me that there is hope of one day finding Knuckles and Tails." Amy says before Sonic snaps his head towards the new Amy.

"No… there is no hope for that." Sonic says before standing to his feet again.

"What do you mean?" Amy questions before the door to the room opens behind them. A black hedgehog steps inside with his arms crossed while tilting his head a bit.

"Yes… tell us what you mean." the black hedgehog speaks up before Sonic just scoffs at him.

"Hmph… Shadow… what are you doing here?" Sonic asks him with somewhat resentment.

"I am asking the questions here. This is my base after all…" Shadow returns as Sonic gets a confused look. Amy walks closer to Shadow as Sonic watches.

"Shadow… he doesn't know just yet…" she whispers into his left ear before turning to Sonic again.

"Alright… Eggman used Knuckles and Tails as some sort of sacrifice to Chaos Zero… in return Chaos Zero granted Eggman one wish or something like that… after that I was here in this hellish nightmare." Sonic explains as Amy almost starts to cry.

"So that's how he did it… that would explain everything…" Shadow thinks out loud.

"Tails… Knuckles… you will not be forgotten." Amy says as she closes her eyes and places her right hand across her chest. A single tear rolls down her left cheek before turning to Shadow again. She then hugs him tightly before crying for some time. Sonic just stands there watching as Shadow continues to comfort Amy.

"Sonic… there are a few things we need to talk to you about." Shadow speaks up as Sonic moves closer.

"If it is about taking Eggman down… I'm all over it." Sonic says while clenching his right fist.

"You have to get past his robots first." Shadow tells him.

"I was doing pretty good before you two showed up." Sonic begins to argue while taking another step closer.

"That's not what we could see when we carried you all the way here." Shadow returns while getting in Sonic's face.

"I could have handled that robot just fine!" Sonic shouts before Amy gets between both of them.

"Stop it both of you! Shadow let me handle this!" Amy says before Shadow lets out a sigh. He then leans up against the wall to their left before Amy turns to Sonic.

"What is…" Sonic starts before Amy slaps him across the face. "it…" Sonic finishes while looking to Amy with a shocked look.

"You are not a one hedgehog army Sonic! Not anymore you're not! Things have changed… the world has changed. You cannot go out and do your own thing anymore! It's time for you to grow up Sonic!" Amy shouts to him as Sonic takes a few steps backwards. His eyes are open wide while he looks at Amy. He looks to Shadow who has his eyes closed at the time. He clenches both fists before walking past Amy who in turn stops him.

"We have to talk Sonic. Shadow and I have a lot to tell you…" Amy tells him before Sonic forces her to remove her hand from his right shoulder.

"Don't touch me…" Sonic tells her before she is thrown across the room and into the wall. At that same moment Shadow punches Sonic in the jaw throwing him into another wall in the room. He hit's the ground hard before blacking out.

"Are you alright Amy?" asks a concerned Shadow as he helps the pink hedgehog up.

"That's not like Sonic… even you have to agree with that…" Amy says while looking at the blue blur.

"I do, he is not the same hedgehog that I once knew. It would seem that the deaths of his two closest friends brought out this rage in him… I can only hope that he does not go down the same path as I once did…" Shadow says before leaving the room.

"What has happened to you Sonic…" Amy thinks to herself before leaving as well.

Hours later Sonic wakes to see that the door to the room is open. He jumps to his feet before walking out of the room. He can see that the base he is in is not in the best of condition. There are many cracks in the walls and the floor. There are many wires hanging from the ceiling and even some sticking out of the walls. He can hear talking down the hallway while making out Amy's voice as well as Shadow's. He walks into the room at the end of the hallway as Shadow and Amy turn to him.

"Awake again?" Shadow asks him while Sonic rubs his jaw.

"Nice right hook…" Sonic comments as Shadow smirks.

"If you act like that again you will meet the other hook." Shadow replies before looking towards Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy… I didn't mean to do that to you…" Sonic says before taking notice of the other two in the room with them.

"It's alright Sonic… I know you're going through a lot right now." Amy replies with a gentle smile.

The two others in the room stand to their feet before Shadow walks in front of them. One of them is an alligator with a ammo belt around his neck. He is wearing black boots and has green eyes. The other is a dark pink color with a horn on his forehead. His tail curls in a swirl fashion behind him. He is wearing a belt with what looks like kunai daggers and ninja stars. He is also wearing black boots but they look a lot heavier than the others boots.

"Sonic, meet Vector and Espio, the other two members of this base." Shadow introduces as they shake hands with each other.

"It's nice to meet you finally Sonic!" Vector greets while Sonic stays silent.

"If you need anything just ask us." Espio says in a smooth and cool voice. The two of them walk out of the room as Sonic watches them.

"Those two were friends of Knuckles… they are called the Chaotix." Shadow tells Sonic.

"I've heard of them before… what happened to their little bee friend… Charmy?" questions Sonic.

"He was… never found." Amy replies as Sonic looks to the ground.

"What was it you two wanted to tell me?" asks Sonic.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness Rising

**I would like to start this chapter by reminding the readers that I wanted a dark theme to this story, so please don't leave reviews stating the obvious.**

_**Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Factor**_

_**Chapter 3: Darkness Rising**_

* * *

"The four years you were gone Eggman took control of the world in a matter of days. It was around that time that I sent a message to Shadow on the Space Colony Ark… but by the time Shadow had arrived… it was too late… everyone… gone. Turned into chaos monsters… every last human gone… we're the only ones left Sonic… The last of the Earth…" Amy explains to Sonic as he can only stand there with his mouth wide open. The tears begin to fill his eyes before Shadow puts his left hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

"It was not your fault, there was nothing you could do… unless we could go back in time." Shadow says as Sonic looks him in the eyes.

"Then let's do it! You can harness the power of time can't you?!" Sonic asks while getting some hope.

"It might have been possible… if the seven Chaos Emeralds were not lost to us…" Shadow replies while closing his eyes.

"Eggman made sure that nobody could use them against him… he had them absorbed by Chaos Zero before destroying them. The Master Emerald is gone too…" Amy explains further while Sonic hangs his head in shame.

"So that's it… there is no hope?" Sonic asks while looking at the two of them.

"There is hope. Every human in the world is gone… but Chaos Zero was not able to absorb us animals. We are scattered… but still alive. We have three bases in the world… and the only way in is through Chaos Control." Shadow says while holding a darker colored Chaos Emerald.

"Is that… a fake?" Sonic asks while looking it over.

"Yes. While looking through Tails' stuff after you disappeared we managed to find three fake Chaos Emeralds… although they are not powerful enough to travel through time we can use them to teleport." Amy tells Sonic as he looks away from them.

"There are three that can use Chaos Control, four now that you are here." Shadow says before placing the fake emerald down on the table between them.

"Who are the other two?" asks Sonic.

"One is Silver the Hedgehog… we have no idea where he came from but so far he has been a big help. The other is Leo the Hedgehog, he has had it out for Eggman since this all started… his family was lost because of Eggman and Chaos Zero." Amy explains as Sonic crosses his arms.

"So what are you…? Some sort of resistance?" asks Sonic.

"You make it sound like you don't want to join us…" Amy says while Shadow glares at Sonic.

"You guys would just slow me down." Sonic replies before Shadow steps in front of him.

"That's not how I look at it faker." Shadow says while getting in Sonic's face.

"Are you back on that kick? I've beaten you once, I'll do it again Shadow." Sonic threatens before Amy grabs his arm. Sonic pushes her back hard enough that she trips over the chair behind her. Shadow then pushes Sonic over the table before he falls to the ground on the other side. Shadow jumps on Sonic keeping him from sitting up.

"Listen well you faker! I don't really care if you go off and get yourself killed because you don't want to work with others… but don't ever touch Amy like that again or I will deal with you personally!" Shadow shouts to Sonic before walking out of the room. Sonic gets up a bit confused before Amy walks up to him.

"Did I miss something? That's not the same Shadow that I knew…" Sonic says before Amy glares at him.

"You're not the same Sonic we once knew… what has happened to you Sonic? Where is all of this darkness coming from?" she asks him while setting the chairs back in place.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Amy… when I looked at the land and saw nothing but ashes… I figured I was the only one left… I'm sure you can understand that feeling… I lost everything… everyone… including you." Sonic replies before hugging Amy, but she pushes him back this time which shocks him a bit.

"Sonic… you can't… I'm with Shadow." Amy tells him which opens his eyes.

"What…? What…?" Sonic asks over and over again.

"When you were lost… I felt like I was lost… Shadow was there for me… he was a big comfort to me… he was one of the only ones that could understand how I felt… about losing someone you cared so much for." Amy tells him before leaving the room.

Sonic just stands there looking at the ground. He felt a huge pain in his chest as he turned to walk into the hallway. He finds another hallway that leads to a room full of computers inside of it. He finds all four of them in the room, Amy is just sitting down at a large computer while Vector and Espio seem hard at work at their own computer. Shadow is standing in the middle of the room looking at what looked like a large monitor. He is holding a clipboard while checking things off with a pencil. Sonic walks over to see what he is looking at, he can see the two other hedgehogs that they mentioned before.

"Silver, how does the ammo count look?" Shadow asks as the silver colored hedgehog walks away from the monitor. He is wearing teal boots with grey going along the bottom. His gloves are white with some black to them. His eyes are a strange bright green color. He has white chest hair almost like Shadow's.

"Ammo count is looking good Shadow. How do the chaos masks look Leo?" Silver asks the red hedgehog. He also walks away from the monitor for a moment to check with his own crew. The red hedgehog has green eyes the same color as Sonic's. The bottom part of his gloves are black, the part covering his thumb, index finger and middle finger is a dark silver color. Where his ring finger and small finger are is a darker red color. His shoes are just like Sonic's only red with silver and black and no strap holding the shoes.

"They're ready, I just need to know how many to prepare." Leo replies as Shadow looks to Sonic.

"Is this Sonic the Hedgehog?" Silver asks while Leo looks to the monitor.

"Sonic, this is Silver and Leo." Shadow introduces as Sonic just nods his head to them.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asks as Shadow hands him the clipboard.

"We're about to assault Eggman's city. Care to join us?" Shadow asks him before Sonic hands the clipboard back.

"Attacking the egg head? Of course I'm in!" Sonic replies while Leo smirks at the reply.

"Have a chaos mask prepared for Sonic as well, head to the rendezvous point." Shadow tells them before the monitor goes black.

"When do we attack?" asks Sonic before Shadow pulls out the fake Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouts as the five of them disappear in an instant. They appear in front of a massive fortress with many of the same robots that took down Sonic before. He is not too happy to see the robots as his hands seem to be smoking due to his anger.

"Warn me before you do something like that!" exclaims Sonic as two more hedgehogs suddenly appear next to them. Shadow walks over to them before crossing his arms.

"I want Eggman to fall today." says Shadow as Silver and Leo nod in agreement.

"I would like nothing more my friend." Leo speaks as he puts his hand on Shadow's right shoulder.

"Let us begin." Silver tells them as his gloves begin to glow. He suddenly lifts off of the ground as he looks to a pile of rocks behind him. The silver colored hedgehog then motions his hands towards the rocks before they begin to lift into the air. Silver then throws a punch with his hands as the rocks fly forward and smash into the fortress. The alarms begins to sound off as Leo tosses Sonic a small ring.

"What is this?" he asks the red hedgehog.

"That is a chaos mask, it will prevent Eggman from locating you while around his robots. Put it on your finger." Leo explains to him while doing the same thing. Sonic can see the ring suddenly begin to shine before morphing into a ball of light. It then wraps around Leo's wrist to form gloves that look like Shadow's. Sonic does the same thing before Leo takes off with amazing speed. As Sonic's chaos mask forms he looks to see Leo performing multiple homing attacks on the enemy robots.

"He attacks just like me…" the blue hedgehog thinks before joining the action.

"Here comes the support guys!" Amy shouts over the communicators while running towards a cliff that is aiming directly towards the fortress. She reaches behind her to grab a sniper rifle that seems to grow as she places it on the edge of the cliff. She lies down while setting up a rotating stand for the rifle. She instantly takes notice of Sonic being surrounded at the moment before firing two rounds.

"This is getting annoying!" Sonic shouts as two laser shots fly over his head. Two robots fall to the ground without the traditional explosion.

"Keep going Sonic! I'll deal with the small fry!" Amy shouts over the communicator while continuing to fire her sniper rifle.

"I can handle it!" Sonic replies.

"Sonic! You're needed inside of the fortress!" Shadow's voice thunders into his ear.

"Fine… I'm coming!" Sonic scoffs before leaping into the fortress by using a whole created by Silver's attack. He meets with the other three hedgehogs who are fighting their way inside of the base. Sonic instantly charges a spin dash attack while Leo takes notice to his actions. Leo begins to charge his own spin dash attack. The two hedgehogs unleash their attack as the enemy robots in that hallway explode within seconds.

"Nice job!" Leo comments while following Shadow and Silver. Sonic just scratches his head before following the group.

Another group of robots fly around the corners of the white hallways and begin to fire upon the four hedgehog. Shadow throws many Chaos Spears at the robots as they explode. Silver uses the parts from the robots to throw them at the remaining enemy robots. They continue along the hallway to see that they have come to a three way path. Shadow leads them down the center path before they encounter a room with many robots not activated at the moment. Dozens of them inside of their respected tubes waiting for the order.

"This is for you Leo…" Shadow speaks as he leads Sonic and Silver out of the room.

"Chaos Gravity!" Leo shouts as the fortress begins to shake.

"What's going on!?" Sonic gasps as Leo walks out of the room with a fatigued look to his face.

"Good job Leo." Silver comments as the two of them share a high five. Suddenly more robots appear behind them without warning. The four prepare for the end before many laser blasts shoot through the wall to their left. The robots fall to the floor with sparks flaring from their metal bodies.

"I guess I have to keep watching your backs." Amy chimes in as Shadow smiles.

"Thanks Amy! Let's go guys!" Shadow shouts while they follow him closely. It was not long after that when they reach a room with Eggman sitting on a throne in the distance. The room is a dark red color with spikes going across the walls.

"Eggman!" yells Sonic as he attempts a homing attack on the evil scientist. Sonic's attack is stopped by a barrier, which in turn throws him back to the others.

"Sonic!? I must say I am shocked to see you again!" Eggman shouts while standing to his feet.

"You'll pay!" Sonic screams while attempting another attack on Eggman.

"Whoa…" Leo mutters to himself.

"What's going on Shadow?" Amy asks while firing more shots.

"Sonic is attacking Eggman… he is not himself…" Shadow comments while jumping into the air. "Chaos Spear!" he shouts before the barrier surrounding Eggman is attacked by Shadow's spears.

"You know as well as I do that this barrier is powered by millions of rings!" Eggman shouts as Sonic stands to his feet from the previous attack.

"Rings?" he thinks to himself.

"Enough of this!" Silver shouts while pulling the floor apart. He then throws the floor pieces at the barrier as Eggman just stands there laughing out loud, taunting the heroes.

"Amy! Aim thirty feet in front of me!" Shadow tells the pink hedgehog as a blast fires through the walls of the throne room and hit's the barrier directly. It sparks a bit as Eggman continues to laugh.

"This is pointless! Chaos Zero!" Eggman yells while pointing towards the hedgehogs. Liquid begins to ooze up from the floor all around them. Chaos Zero forms in front of the barrier with Eggman inside.

"What is your wish Eggman?" Chaos Zero asks him while turning to him.

"Take out the hedgehogs!" Eggman replies while sitting down on his throne.

Chaos Zero then turns to the hedgehogs with his green eyes glowing at the moment. Sonic attacks first with his homing attack followed by a spin dash directly on top of Chaos Zero. Sonic is shot upwards as he crashes into the ceiling above. While Sonic is in mid-air Chaos Zero rises to his level before forming a large fist. He slams the fist into Sonic as the blue hedgehog is sent flying towards the other hedgehogs. Silver catches him before setting him down gently on the floor. Sonic coughs up a bit of blood as the other two hedgehogs attack at the same time.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouts while raising his left hand into the air.

"Chaos Gravity!" Leo shouts as his hands glow pitch black.

Shadow's spears pierce through Chaos Zero and break through the floor beneath him. Leo punches towards Chaos Zero which fires the two dark orbs at the water fiend. The two orbs hit Chaos Zero before joining together causing a small hole that begins to suck the monster in. Before entering the black abyss Chaos Zero falls apart and soaks into the floor. Before the heroes can attack again Chaos Zero rushes out of the floor as if there was a waterfall in the room with them. All of them fall to the floor in front of Eggman who stands to his feet at the moment.

"You see? This was a waste of time… to think I could have used the power of the rings before… instead I used the Chaos Emeralds… I have learned from my mistakes hedgehogs!" Eggman gloats before Sonic staggers to his feet.

"Not… quite!" he shouts while leaping towards Eggman again. This time he grabs the barrier attempting to rip it apart.

"What are you doing!?" Eggman shouts while taking notice that the barrier is starting to fail.

"You made another mistake… I have used the power of the rings for years… nobody can harness the true power of the rings… nobody but me!" Sonic shouts as the barrier finally disappears. Sonic's hands are smoking at the moment, his facial expression has a murderous look to it.

"S-Sonic! N-Now hold on!" Eggman begs as he falls to the ground while holding his arms towards Sonic.

"You have no right to beg for mercy! You used Tails and Knuckles to create this sick world! You have no right!" Sonic shouts in reply while breaking Eggman's arms like they were a pair of small sticks. Eggman cries out in pain as the other three hedgehogs stagger to their feet. Chaos Zero disappears under the floor without helping Eggman.

"Sonic! Stop this!" Shadow yells while jumping on the blue hedgehog.

"Get off of me!" yells Sonic before he grabs Shadow's arm and throws him across the room. Silver and Leo attempt the same thing but results the same way.

"Sonic! Please stop! You're the hero! You're not suppose to kill me!" Eggman cries as tears begin to fall down his cheeks. Sonic's color begins to fade from blue to black, his pupils disappear as he walks closer to Eggman.

"I'm done being the nice hero." he replies before picking Eggman up by his neck.

The doctor squirms around for a bit before Sonic tightens his grip and crushes Eggman's neck. He then releases Eggman as he watches him gasp and struggle to breath. Blood begins to fill Eggman's mouth and spill out as he twitches for the last time. Sonic's color begins to return to normal as his pupils return to their normal state as well. He holds his hands in front of his face before lowering them again. He walks towards the other hedgehogs who are just waking up. They look around to see Eggman lying in a pool of blood, taking notice that his neck has been crushed.

"Well… I guess it had to be done…" Shadow says in a shocked tone.

"You killed… you killed him?" asks a shocked Leo as his hands begin to shake.

"Yeah… I killed him…" Sonic replies while walking out of the room, not being able to help the fact that he just enjoyed what he did. A smirk comes to his face while turning the corner and leaping out of the hole in the wall.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 3_**


	4. Chapter 4: Domination

**Thanks to the reviewers and those that are reading my story. I still have yet to receive any messages for the story, meaning I would like to get some messages regarding the created character area. I still need two created characters to finish the lineup for this story. It would really help me out guys and gals, so I hope to see some messages soon!**

_**Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Factor**_

_**Chapter 4: Domination**_

* * *

Nearly two weeks have passed since the death of Eggman, done by none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. During the two weeks Amy has stayed clear of Sonic out of terror, anytime he comes into contact with her she simply ignores him before walking out of the room in a hurry. Sonic knew that she was more disappointed in him than anything, but he honestly did not care. He liked the surge of power that flowed through him the instant he snapped Eggman's neck. He liked how the anger and rage felt, he finds himself looking for a reason to use those powers again. His normal calm look is gone and replaced by a somewhat angry look to his face. Sonic has not spoken a single word to anyone in two weeks, but the silence is finally broken as Shadow stops him in a hallway that leads to the mess hall.

"Let's talk Sonic." Shadow says while crossing his arms.

"I'm not interested in talking." he replies in a somewhat darker voice.

"If you are with my resistance then you have no choice but to obey me." Shadow states while Sonic raises his right eyebrow.

"You have a point there." he quietly speaks before rushing forward, knocking Shadow down to the floor. The fake Chaos Emerald that Shadow was holding flies into the air before Sonic catches it.

"What are you doing!?" shouts Shadow while leaping to his feet.

"Eggman is gone so there is no reason for me to stick around here anymore!" Sonic replies before turning his back to Shadow.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Shadow shouts while sending a spear of chaos to Sonic's back. The blue hedgehog dashes to his side in a blur before running behind Shadow.

"Shouldn't have done that." Sonic whispers in his right ear before Shadow instantly feels pain in his back. Sonic literally ran him over with an already fully charged spin dash.

"Son…ic…" Shadow struggles to speak before blacking out.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic shouts before disappearing. At that moment the other members of the base rush into the hallway to see what is going on.

"Shadow!" Amy cries out as she takes notice to Shadow lying on the ground with his back bleeding.

"What could have caused this!?" Vector asks while Amy picks Shadow up.

"This was done by Sonic's spin dash!" Amy tells them while taking a closer look to Shadow's wound.

"Why would Sonic attack Shadow?" Espio questions.

"I don't know… but for now we need to help Shadow!" Vector states as the three of them carry Shadow to the sick bay.

Outside Sonic is dashing across the lake of water that leads to Eggman's fortress. He finds the same tentacles from before attempting to drown him again. A smirk goes across Sonic's face before he begins to spin rapidly. He then turns around on the water before cutting right through the tentacle on his left. He then speeds towards the other tentacle before cutting it off completely. He can hear a scream of pain from the creature below before he chuckles to himself a bit. Sonic then continues on his way while noticing that a storm is forming above his head. It begins to pour with rain and booming with thunder. The winds pick up as the water begins to become a hazard. The blue hedgehog then notices a water cyclone in his direct path. He smiles while spinning rapidly again, this time faster than before. He heads directly towards the cyclone before dashing around it in the direction going against the current. Soon the water cyclone dies down and disappear as Sonic spin dashes away. He finally reaches land while noticing some of Eggman's robots still patrolling the area. He clenches his fists as they begin to smoke and tremble with rage, his face loses the cocky look as he begins to get angry. He begins to run towards the robots while the ground behind him looks like a farmer has been digging there. The robots instantly take notice of Sonic and begin to open fire on him.

The blue hedgehog then jumps into the air before performing multiple homing attacks on the robots. He grabs one robot before slinging it into another robot, ripping the arm off in the process. The arm he ripped off has a blaster attached to it, so he then turns the blaster on the incoming robots. One by one the robots fall to Sonic as he begins to laugh at the destruction that he is causing. While the last robot falls to the ground he tosses the robot blaster to his side before taking off again. This time his speed rips apart the ground and the surrounding area. Sonic reaches the fortress in no time, thanks to his destructive speed. He finds the hole in the wall that he leaped into from two weeks before. He jumps into the fortress before taking notice to the condition of the fortress. The hallways are filled with strange liquid creatures that almost look like Chaos Zero, their green eyes glowing the entire time. The creatures seem to pay no attention to Sonic while he walks through the hallways. The floors and walls look almost like rubber with a green color. Vines are stretching out across the floors and ceilings everywhere, almost like a jungle in the base. He finds himself in the throne room again, it looking no different than the rest of the base. Sonic looks around while not being able to shake the feeling that he is being watched.

"Sonic…" a voice calls to him as he whirls his head around hoping to find his caller.

"Who's there?" he calls back.

"Sonic…" the voice calls again, this time louder than before.

"How do you know my name?" asks Sonic while walking around the room.

"Sonic!" the voice shouts this time before a pool of liquid begins to form in front of the blue hedgehog.

"I get it now. You're Chaos Zero, just a lost pool of water since Eggman is dead." Sonic says before the pool of water latches onto Sonic's leg. He is then thrown across the room and into the wall as he crashes through to the hallway behind it.

"You are mistaken…" Chaos Zero tells him while forming in front of him. This time looking bigger than before. If he was solid he would look very muscular, his head looks the same but his eyes are sharper looking.

"What happened to you? Don't tell me… you tried one of those strange exercise videos?" Sonic smarts off before Chaos Zero picks him up by his right leg, this time hurling him back into the throne room.

"Why are you here?" asks Chaos Zero as Sonic slides across the floor.

"I was bored!" Sonic shouts in reply while charging his spin dash. Chaos Zero points his left arm at Sonic before unleashing a wave of water that pins Sonic against the wall.

"You see Sonic the Hedgehog… I am more than just liquid… the Master Emerald has been destroyed by Eggman, the fool does not know what he has unleashed on this planet." Chaos Zero speaks as Sonic struggles to get free.

"Oh Chaos Zero, you're such a charmer!" Sonic smarts off again while braking free of the hardened water.

"Fool!" Chaos Zero yells while motioning his arms above him. A geyser of water rushing out of the floor which pins Sonic against the ceiling. It then hardens as Sonic struggles to break free again.

"So what are you going to do with me?" asks Sonic.

"I will kill you. You are the only one stopping me from taking control of the world." Chaos Zero replies.

"Hold on a second, I didn't come here for that, I never even knew you wanted to take over the world!" shouts Sonic as Chaos Zero allows him to break free. Sonic lands in front of Chaos Zero as he walks closer to the blue hedgehog.

"You are not here to stop me? Then why have you come?" questions Chaos Zero as Sonic crosses his arms.

"Bad timing I guess." replies Sonic with a smirk.

"Join me Sonic, become a part of the new world." Chaos Zero invites as he holds his right hand to Sonic.

"Now how many times has something evil asked me that?" asks Sonic while closing his eyes.

"You refuse me?" asks Chaos Zero. Sonic stands there for a moment silent thinking before opening his eyes again.

"I never said I refuse your offer." replies Sonic with an evil smirk to his face.

"Nothing will be able to stop me, even if you do not take part in this. Because the Master Emerald is gone, Tikal posses no threat to me anymore. I have learned since I was freed from the Master Emerald. I have evolved and I have become so much stronger than before. Sonic… take part in this, I offer you a chance to help me." Chaos Zero says while Sonic looks around the room.

"On one condition… you do not harm that pathetic resistance that Shadow has put together." Sonic tells him while letting his arms fall back to his sides.

"You still care for them?" asks Chaos Zero while tilting his head.

"I never said that… I want to deal with them personally." replies Sonic as he clenches his right fist in front of his face.

"Then from this moment on you will work as my right hand, and I will work as your left." Chaos Zero tells him before raising his arms into the air once again, this time the liquid creatures hands are glowing with a bright light.

A wave of glowing water shoots from his hands and breaks through the ceiling of the fortress. It begins to infect the sky and spread throughout the air. All of the animals in the area begin to cough and fall to the ground, their skin starting to glow before they turn into a chaos creature, with their own set of glowing green eyes. The infection in the sky begins to spread even further as Sonic smirks to himself. He knew that the world was being taken over by Chaos Zero, but the power that he was going to gain made him feel better about himself.

"The world belongs to Chaos now!" Chaos Zero shouts.

* * *

_**  
End of Chapter 4**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bringer of Darkness

_**Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Factor**_

_**Chapter 5: Bringer of Darkness**_

* * *

Alarms sound at the base where Shadow lies down in his bed, covered by the bed sheets. He suddenly wakes to hear the alarms going off while Amy runs into the dark room with panic across her face. Without saying a word Shadow leaps out of the bed after throwing the covers off of him. The two of them race to the command room where Vector and Espio are both hard at work with their computers. Shadow walks to the monitor screen while holding back the pain that is shooting through his back at the moment.

"On screen." he speaks as if there was no pain at the moment.

As the monitor lights up Shadow takes a few steps back before falling over his own feet. On the screen is the chaos infecting the sky, a horrible sight for all of them. Shadow stands to his feet again while the infection continues to spread, consuming the entire planet at an incredible rate. On the monitor it also shows animals being turned into chaos creatures.

"This… is terrible…" Amy says in a shaky voice, her body shaking without control.

"Get Silver and Leo on the monitor now!" Shadow commands while pointing to Espio.

"They have already called for you." replies Espio as he tries to stay calm.

"Shadow! Have you seen what is going on outside!" Leo panics as his base is currently flashing red. As soon as he speaks blue chaos begins to infect his base turning everyone there into chaos creatures. Everyone but Leo is instantly infected and begins to move towards the red hedgehog.

"Get out of there Leo!" Silver shouts as Leo dashes away from his monitor, after that is goes blank leaving only Silver's part of the screen.

"If Eggman is gone then Chaos Zero is the only one that is able to do something like this! Can you locate the origin of this infection Silver?" asks Shadow while Amy walks beside him.

"My scanners show that it is coming from Eggman's fortress… but why there?" asks Silver before chaos begins to infect his base as well.

"Get out of there Silver! Come to my base!" Shadow shouts before Silver's screen goes blank just like Leo's did. At that moment Silver appears across the room from everyone before falling to the floor.

"Everyone… gone!" he shouts with rage in his voice while slamming his right fist to the floor.

"Take us to Eggman's fortress, we have to stop this infection before it takes control of the entire world!" Shadow commands as Silver stands to his feet with the fake Chaos Emerald glowing in his left hand.

"Chaos Control!" Silver shouts with anger in his voice.

The five of them arrive at the entrance to the fortress, taking special notice that the robots that use to patrol the area are in pieces and lying in chaos everywhere. They knew that Sonic had been here, but they were not sure if he was alright. Shadow takes a step into a pool of chaos before turning to the others.

"For some reason it does not effect me…" he states while Silver reaches down to put his finger in.

"It might be because all of us have already been infected with the power of chaos one way or another." Silver says while rubbing the chaos on the ground.

"What about Sonic?" asks Amy as the others look at her.

"I don't care about Sonic, he will fight his way if he wishes." Shadow replies while walking forward.

Silver begins to hover in the air while moving his hand towards Vector and Espio. The two of them begin to float into the air along with Silver as he carries them inside of the fortress. The chaos creatures inside begin to take notice of the five strangers that are invading their home. They begin to slowly move towards them while picking up their speed, spitting blue chaos at them the whole time. Amy is hit by the blue chaos on her shoulder as it begins to burn her. She cries out in pain as they realize they are spitting some sort of acid. Very quickly Amy wipes the blue chaos off of her shoulder, with pain racing through every part of her body. She suddenly falls over with her eyes racing back and forth, her body twitching at the same time.

"Amy!" Shadow shouts before swinging his arm at the creatures. Many chaos spears destroy the chaos creatures before he dashes towards the pink hedgehog, sliding right beside her.

"That seems to be some sort of poison… but it's not a liquid. It seems to be a living poison, or more like a vein… I can see it moving through her body, it's trying to take control of her." Silver tells Shadow as he punches the floor.

"Can you do something for her?" asks Shadow as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I will try." replies Silver as his quills rise higher into the air, his eyes begin to glow while he moves his hand over the infected area. Amy stops twitching as the blue chaos begins to rise into the air, the long vein infecting Amy is pulled out leaving her torn flesh behind. Silver then forms it into a ball before slamming it against the wall behind him.

"Shadow…" Amy speaks while sitting up.

"You're fine, but nobody is to touch the blue poison! We may not be so fortunate next time!" Shadow tells them as they nod in agreement.

More creatures begin to form in the same hallway with them, Espio and Vector leap into action right away. Espio takes a few of his daggers from his belt before throwing them very quickly at the creatures. Some of them pin the creatures up against the wall before exploding, Vector runs at them before attaching a device on his wrists. He then aims towards the creatures before a sound begins to come from the circular devices that almost look like sub woofers. The screeching sound pierces through the creatures as they all turn back into a pool of liquid.

"You keep moving forward… this place will more than likely be swarming with more of those creatures." Espio speaks while reaching for another dagger.

They all rush past Espio who stays behind while looking around to protect them from any further attack. Suddenly a blur dashes up to him before knocking him against the wall. Espio throws many of his daggers at the blue before it moves out of his sight. Espio takes two kunai's from the belt strapped around his chest before slowly peeking around the corner where the blur retreated. The blur suddenly returns and knocks Espio backwards, the chameleon flips over before throwing his kunai's at the oncoming blur. His attack is deflected as the blur closes in for the kill.

"But you're…" Espio starts before screaming out in pain.

"What was that?" asks Amy as they can hear the painful cries of their ally echo through the hallways.

"Espio… no!" Shadow shouts before Silver gets in his way.

"Espio knew that he was making a hard choice… we have to allow that and continue forward before this infection goes any further." Silver tells the black hedgehog as he hangs his head.

"Let's go." Vector speaks up as they enter the throne room, clearly able to see Chaos Zero standing in the middle of the room with his hands in the air.

"Why have you come?" Chaos Zero asks them while continuing his infection.

"Take him now!" Shadow shouts while throwing his spears at the ancient beast. Silver joins in by sending a few pieces of the floor at Chaos Zero. Vector and Amy run to the other side of Chaos Zero as Amy pulls out two pistols and begins to open fire on Chaos Zero. Vector activates the sonic devices again as a shockwave suddenly knocks them all back.

"Fools! Get rid of them!" Chaos Zero shouts as he continues his work. A shadow figure walks up behind them in the light of the hallway, Espio in the right hand of the figure.

"Espio!" calls Silver as the figures drops him to the floor.

"He's not dead, but almost…" a familiar voice tells them.

"Sonic!?" Amy realizes as he steps into the light of the throne room, his color a bit darker than before.

"What have you done Sonic!?" Shadow shouts as the dark blue hedgehog walks closer to them.

"This is all about power… my power! I will become stronger than any of you… any beast in the land… all thanks to Chaos Zero. Nobody is going to interrupt him…" Sonic tells them before charging a spin dash.

"Is this what Tails and Knuckles would have wanted!?" Amy shouts as Sonic stops his charge, he looks to Amy with confusion on his face. She walks closer to him while holding the shoulder that was infected by the blue chaos, Sonic taking special notice of that wound.

"It's because I was weak that I couldn't save them! I will become stronger!" Sonic shouts in reply.

"They wouldn't want you to become some power hungry monster… they wouldn't want this Sonic…" Amy continues before Sonic suddenly snaps and picks her up by her neck.

"The old Sonic the Hedgehog died that day along with his friends! This is the new me… the new Sonic the Hedgehog!" he tells her before throwing her across the room.

"Sonic!!" Shadow yells in rage before ramming into Sonic from his side, Amy struggling to stand to her feet. Chaos Zero takes notice of the two hedgehog fighting each other as he sends a wave of chaos that looks like a giant whip towards them. Silver leaps in the way of it before he begins to glow.

"Your powers will not be able to hold me for long." Chaos Zero tells Silver.

"We'll see about that." he replies as he begins to sweat.

"I warned you to never touch her like that again!" Shadow shouts while kicking Sonic into the air.

"Do you really think I care what a weakling like you thinks!?" Sonic replies while putting his fists together before slamming Shadow into the floor.

Shadow leaps back towards Sonic while bringing his fist around to his foe. Sonic dodges with ease before attempting to attack Shadow's already weakened back. The black hedgehog falls to the floor to avoid being struck in the back. Sonic follows with a homing attack before Shadow begins to do the same thing. While the two clash in the air Vector and Amy begin to assault Chaos Zero on the other side from Silver. Shadow kicks towards Sonic while his air shoes begin to flare up, burning Sonic's arms a bit. Enraged by this he slams his right foot into the side of Shadow's skull and sends him flying across the room. He wipes blood from his mouth before charging a spin dash, Sonic takes notice and begins to do the same thing. The two of them clash at the entrance to the throne room as they attempt to push the other back. They stop their current attack before engaging in a fist lock, glaring at each other with hatred in their eyes. Sonic's hands begin to smoke as Shadow feels pain as he breaks the lock. He leaps backwards while Sonic walks towards him with his hands smoking, Espio begins to move behind them.

"The Ultimate Lifeform? Don't make me laugh…" Sonic mocks while Shadow's hands begin to glow.

"Chaos Spear!" he shouts before throwing the spears at Sonic. The blue hedgehog grabs the spears before they simply disappear in his hands.

"You can't win faker… all those times we fought against each other… every single time I held back my real power… to think I was worried about the safety of those around me. No more holding back Shadow… this means you die." Sonic tells him in a cold and cruel voice. Suddenly a sharp pain hits Sonic in his back before he falls over, Espio is standing to his feet while Shadow takes notice to the chameleons kunai sticking into Sonic's back.

"Did I… miss anything?" asks Espio with a smile on his face, one of the first times anyone saw him smile.

"You will pay for that!" Sonic yells while staggering to his feet, taking out the fake Chaos Emerald that he took from Shadow.

"Espio run!" Shadow shouts while everyone turns their attention to the entrance of the throne room.

"Sonic Wind!" yells Sonic as a cyclone of wind surrounds Espio, who in turn looks to everyone else with no regret on his face. The cyclone then rips him apart leaving nothing behind. One kunai drops to the floor as it makes the normal noise when something metal falls.

"Espio…" Vector whispers before turning his attention on Sonic.

He turns his sonic devices to full blast as Sonic begins to fall to his knees. Silver also turns his attention to Sonic after avoiding the whip from Chaos Zero. Sonic is pinned down to the floor as his ears begin to bleed, his mind losing focus on everything around him. Then there is a sudden burst of flames all around him, he stands to his feet while his color turns pitch black, his quills move upwards this time as Shadow takes a few steps backwards. Sonic's eyes go completely white this time instead of his pupils turning white.

"I'll… kill all of you!" his voice thunders throughout the room, paralyzing Amy to the floor.

"Sonic no… please don't do this…!" she thinks while tears fall down her face, her body shaking and trembling with fear.

"We have to get out of here!" Silver shouts while Dark Super Sonic slowly walks towards him, they can clearly see the evil glowing around him.

"You're not going anywhere…" Sonic tells them as the heroes all surround him.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 5_**

**Just so everyone is clear on something, the dark Sonic that killed Eggman two chapters ago was not Dark Super Sonic, just half of what Dark Super Sonic is. I hope everyone is enjoying this different look to Sonic, because I am enjoying this story very much, it is a joy to write it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost In Power

_**Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Factor**_

_**Chapter 6: Lost In Power**_

* * *

The fierce looking black hedgehog stands in the middle of his former friends, glaring at them all. His hands are still smoking due to the power coming from him, his quills even begin to smoke a bit while Chaos Zero moves to another area. Amy cocks one of her pistols before taking aim at Sonic who ignores her the entire time. Vector makes a few adjustments to his sonic devices as Shadow takes a deep breath.

"Who's going to die first?" asks Sonic while raising his right eyebrow.

"Chaos…" Silver starts before Sonic instantly appears in front of him, snatching the fake Chaos Emerald out of his hand. He then slams Silver into the floor as he crashes through the floors below.

"Silver!" Vector shouts as he activates his sonic devices. Sonic then dashes to the music loving Vector before crushing his wrists, destroying the devices in the process.

"Sonic!" Shadow shouts while throwing his spears at the pitch black hedgehog. Sonic takes to the air before Shadow uses his homing attack on the evil hedgehog. Sonic kicks his old rival away before spinning rapidly, unleashing a dark wave that rushes towards the recovering Shadow. Before being hit by the wave of dark energy he tosses one of the fake Chaos Emeralds into the air before catching it with his other hand.

"Chaos Control!" he shouts while disappearing.

"Where are you coward!?" yells Sonic while looking around. He lands in front of Amy with his back turned to her, Amy begins to open fire on Sonic with her two pistols.

"Sonic! Don't do this! Please stop this!" she cries while the dark hedgehog turns around.

"I'm afraid I can't give that to you… Amy!" he shouts before Shadow suddenly tackles him from his side, throwing him into the wall next to them. Shadow rolls along the ground taking notice that his body is burning due to the contact with Sonic's form.

"Enough Sonic! You're letting this consume you! Power is not everything!" Shadow calls to him while the dust clears from the wall.

"That's funny coming from you…" speaks Sonic while walking towards Shadow.

"Take this!" a voice comes from below as the floor under Sonic suddenly lifts him into the air and pins him against the ceiling. Silver jumps to their current floor while holding his arms towards the floor piece holding Sonic, his face showing obvious signs of stress.

"Knock it off!" Sonic shouts before spinning. His spin dash throws the floor piece backwards causing it to slam into the wall above Amy. She rolls out of the way as Sonic comes crashing down on Silver.

"No…way!" Silver panics while holding Sonic in his bounce attack. He motions his arms to throw Sonic across the room before falling to the floor. Sonic bounces off of the wall before crashing into Silver from his side. Shadow then kicks Sonic from his side as Silver flies across the room and crashes through another wall.

"Chaos Spear!" shouts Shadow as Sonic suddenly grabs his right hand which holds the growing spear attack. Sonic tightens his grip as the spear explodes in Shadow's hand, causing him much pain. Sonic smirks to this sight as he throws Shadow across the room. Vector leaps into the air and catches Shadow as Sonic slowly walks towards them. Shadow staggers to his feet as Vector falls to his knees, his wrists are killing him.

"Shadow… what are you doing?" Amy asks him while taking notice to his hand movements.

"This has gone far enough… this is not Sonic in front of us… just a monster, a monster that will kill us all if I don't act! Run! Get out of here!" Shadow shouts to her as she begins to run towards him. "I said get out of here!" Shadow adds while throwing a glowing orb towards the pink hedgehog. Suddenly she is outside of the fortress, miles away from the fight.

"Shadow! Shadow!!" she screams as the wind picks up around her.

"What are you going to do Shadow?" questions Vector.

"Getting serious." he replies as he takes off his wrist rings.

"It won't help you." Sonic interrupts as he punches towards Shadow, who in turn catches the punch.

"You forget why those limiter rings were in place." Shadow states before a red energy blast knocks Sonic back. He slides across the floor as Shadow's color begins to darken to a dark golden color, his eyes begin to glow somewhat as he dashes towards Sonic, leaving a destroyed floor behind him.

Shadow tackles Sonic as the two of them crash through the wall of the fortress, soon the two of them are outside of the base while continuing their power struggle. Sonic breaks free of Shadow's hold before spinning rapidly in place. Shadow does the same thing before the two of them clash with tremendous force, shockwaves are destroying the land beneath them as a result. Shadow suddenly kicks Sonic upwards before disappearing then reappearing above Sonic. He slams his fists into the dark hedgehog before he slams into the ground. Sonic stands to his feet a bit slower than usual as he clenches his right fist. He then takes to the air and rushes towards Shadow who pulls his left arm back into the air, sparks flying behind him.

"Chaos…" he starts as Sonic nears his position. "Spear!" he finishes as he unleashes his charged attack. The giant spear attack connects with Sonic as he tries his best to block the attack.

Sonic is finally over powered as he slams into the ground again, his black form losing its color. The color suddenly returns as the dark aura around him begins to grow again, his whole body is smoking as the ground around him begins to crack and break apart. In an instant he is attack Shadow with blinding speed, the ultimate life form counters with the same speed. Shadow kicks Sonic back before rushing forward as he connects with a head butt to Sonic's stomach. The evil hedgehog flies back while rubbing blood from his mouth. He smirks before holding his right arm back, lightning shaped bolts of chaos begin to shoot off behind him.

"Darkness Wind!" he shouts as the black wind surrounds Shadow.

Shadow begins to dodge the attack before Sonic attacks him from behind with his homing attack, knocking Shadow into Sonic's attack. The wind begins to rip him apart before Sonic slams into Shadow with another homing attack, sending him flying back into the fortress. Shadow disappears before going to far as he reappears in the throne room with the others. Sonic takes his time hovering in from the hole in the ceiling, his smirk brings no comfort to Vector who cannot feels his arms at the time.

"It's over…" speaks Sonic as he holds his right arm back again.

"Chaos Gravity!" a voice shouts from behind before two orbs connect with Sonic.

Leo suddenly runs through the entrance to the throne room as the two orbs of gravity form a single orb, trapping Sonic inside of the gravity. They wait a few moments before the orb begins to crack, Sonic breaks out of the gravity orb before attacking Leo wildly. The red hedgehog dashes across the room as Sonic chases after, meeting with Shadow's homing attack as he flies back across the room. Leo gets into a fighting stance as Sonic dashes towards Shadow and Leo like a bolt of black lightning. Sonic begins to rapidly punch and kick at the two of them as they do the same in hopes of finally defeating Sonic. Leo is slammed up against the wall before he crashes through it, his fake Chaos Emerald falls to the floor as his hand struggles to take hold of the shattered wall piece. Leo staggers to his feet before picking the fake Chaos Emerald up again, it begins to glow as his color begins to glow a silver color. He looks at his hands before looking at Sonic, dashing towards him as his image is all but a blur to the two fighting hedgehogs in his path. Shadow leaps backwards before Sonic takes notice to Leo, turning his full attention to the oncoming threat. Leo tackles Sonic before grabbing Sonic's arms.

"Chaos… Surge!!" shouts Leo as he loses his silver color. A spark ignites between him and Sonic as a massive blast throws the two of them back. Leo who is back to his normal red color falls to the floor motionless before raising his head a bit, his face and body covered in cuts and blood. Sonic staggers around as his color goes from pitch back to blue, holding his head and screaming for some reason.

"What did you do?" asks Shadow as he helps Leo up.

"I used all… of my strength to send… positive chaos into Sonic… you have to attack now!" Leo tells Shadow as he falls to the floor again. Shadow turns around while taking notice to Chaos again.

"Can you get Vector and Silver away from here?" asks Shadow while Leo forces himself to stand.

"You got it…" he struggles while holding the fake Chaos Emerald before him.

"You're in charge Leo..." Shadow adds while putting his left hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Chaos Control…" Leo speaks as he and Vector disappear. He knew that Leo would find Silver in time as he walks towards Sonic and Chaos Zero.

"Impressive… what are your plans now?" asks Chaos Zero as he turns his head to the super powered hedgehog.

"Chaos… Blast!" screams Shadow as a red glow surrounds Shadow.

Amy is running towards the fortress before she can see a sudden burst of red light. She shakes her head back and forth as tears form in her eyes. Leo and the others suddenly appear in her path as the red hedgehog falls to the ground motionless, this time not moving at all. Amy rushes over to the group while bending down to check them.

"Where is Shadow!?" she panics before Leo looks towards her.

"Still back there…" answers Leo while rising to his knees. Vector sits there with his arms to his side while Silver holds his head.

"You mean… he didn't… tell me he didn't…" Amy starts while the tears fall down her face.

"He did what he had to do…" Silver states as they take notice to the infection in the sky. The sky is returning to normal as the land does the same thing. All of the creatures in the land return to normal as well.

"SHADOW!!" screams Amy.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 6_**

**A bit short I know... but it was meant to be one large fight scene... what else did you expect?? For those of you who think I ripped DBZ off or something... you'd be wrong. The fact is I have never seen a single DBZ episode in my life. The anime never interested me, so I hope that doesn't anger anyone to the point to where they don't want to read my story anymore. I hope to see more reviews people!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Outcasts

_**Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Factor**_

_**Chapter 7: Outcasts**_

* * *

Sonic wakes to find himself once again inside of a dark room, but this room looked more like a holding cell rather than the medical room from before. He attempts to sit up before noticing he is being held down by steel cuffs on his arms and legs, hands and feet. The lights turn on before he is blinded for a moment, his vision slowly returns to normal as he squints at the light above him. Figuring out he is not able to move his head that much he just closes his eyes while making sure he can hear everything around him. He can then hear light footsteps approaching him from his left side while turning his head to that direction.

"What do you want Amy?" asks Sonic with no emotion at all.

"Why did you do it Sonic? Just tell me why you did it…" she ends with a whisper as Sonic turns away from her direction.

"To be honest… I'm not sure myself…" replies the blue hedgehog before Amy slams her fists next to Sonic's head.

"Don't lie to me! When you attacked everyone… when you killed Espio… you were so sure of yourself! Don't you dare lie to me like that!" she yells at him before he opens his eyes and looks to her, tears falling from his face just as tears were starting to fall from Amy's.

"I don't know! It's all blurry to me! I can't really remember anything Amy!" he shouts in reply while the pink hedgehog takes a few steps back, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"I don't believe you…" she states while Sonic looks away.

"I'm telling the truth! I have no idea what happened… I lost control of myself!" Sonic shouts.

"Yes you did! As a result Shadow is in a coma! He's barely alive because of your loss of control! Don't you see Sonic? You're too powerful to keep alive anymore…" Amy says while turning her back.

"What do you mean… keep alive?" asks Sonic as he looks to Amy.

"I'm sorry Sonic… it has to be this way." she replies before turning around, this time with a needle in her left hand.

"What are you doing!? Amy please stop!" panics Sonic as he begins to struggle for his life.

"This injection will race towards your heart at incredible speed, stopping it completely… a fitting end to someone who is just as fast." Amy says as she puts the needle inside of a bottle, pulling out the injection.

"I lost control! Don't do this to me!" pleads Sonic as his body begins to shake and tremble.

Amy walks closer while watching Sonic shake back and forth, the tears racing down his face did nothing to Amy as all she could think about was avenging Shadow. As she prepares to put the needle in Sonic's arm she also takes notice to his pupils going white. Suddenly he breaks free of the steel cuffs before leaping off of the table. Amy falls to the ground as the needle falls next to her. Sonic walks up to her with the same black aura around him as before. He watches her facial expressions turn to fear as he looks to his hands, suddenly sick of himself. His eyes return to normal color before he begins to cry, shocking Amy who stands to her feet.

"I'm so sorry Amy… I never want to lose control like that ever again… it's not who I am… I'm sorry… Amy." he tells her before in a blur of blue speed he smashes through the cell door as the alarms sound in the base.

"What's going on!?" shouts Leo as Silver runs over to him.

"It's got to be Sonic! He must have gotten out of his cell!" Silver replies before Leo dashes off in an instant, leaving Silver behind. Speeding through the hallways of his base Leo spots a blue blur speed past the hallway on his left, instantly changing course to follow Sonic. Suddenly Sonic stops to look around before Leo slams into him from behind, knocking him into the wall in front of him.

"Sonic!" Leo calls out before Sonic takes a step towards the red hedgehog.

"I don't want to fight with you! Just tell me how to get out of here and I will never bother any of you again!" Sonic tells him as Leo shakes his head.

"No way! You think I would let you on the outside to terrorize innocent animals? We're all better off if you would just die!" Leo replies as Sonic turns his head away.

"Is this what my life has come to…? I've become what I hate… I'm no better than Eggman… no better than any of the villains I have stopped in the past… I'm no better!" thinks Sonic as the tears begin to fall from his face again.

"Sonic… just go back to your cell peacefully… let Amy put you to rest…" Leo tells him as Silver runs up behind the red hedgehog.

"I can't do that Leo… there is something that I have to find out first… what turned me into that monster… what caused me to lose control like that? I have to find out! I will not rest in my grave until I find out why!" shouts Sonic as Silver takes a few steps past Leo.

"You have one part right!" shouts Silver while raising his right arm to Sonic. Suddenly Sonic can not move, his body is locked up tight. He can hardly breath while Silver moves him closer to them, Leo seeming not so sure of himself at the moment. Silver then raises his left hand towards Sonic before twisting it clockwise. Sonic begins to feel pain in his chest, more accurately his heart was hurting.

"I'm not proud of this technique… but it will end your misery Sonic. I am about to crush your heart… what little you have left of it anyways." states Silver as Sonic's eyes turn white again. Sonic then breaks free of Silver's hold before dashing towards them. He slams them into the wall behind them before standing in front of them, his eyes returning to normal as he spits out a mouth full of blood.

"I don't… want to hurt any of you! Just let me out of here!" Sonic shouts as he dashes away from them.

"We have to chase him!" shouts Silver as he leaps to his feet.

"Wait!" Leo shouts while Silver hovers in front of him.

"What do you mean wait!? He's going to get away!" Silver tells him while helping him up.

"Can't you see he is in pain? He is obviously trying to control his rage! We should allow him to go outside!" Leo tells him as Silver shakes his head.

"Don't forget that I am second in command, you must follow my orders Leo!" yells Silver while flying down the hallways at incredible speed.

Leo closes his eyes for a moment while pulling out his fake Chaos Emerald. He just glares at it for minutes while placing it back behind him, closing the small pocket of chaos that holds it behind him. In an instant he catches up to Silver who is already throwing parts of the base at Sonic, who in turn barely manages to dodge. Leo spins while in motion and races past Silver before crashing into Sonic, who begins to spin as well. The red and blue hedgehog clash with each other as Sonic begins to charge his spin dash in the middle of the clash, throwing Leo towards Silver. He catches the red hedgehog while taking notice that Leo is now charging his own spin dash. He then throws Leo at Sonic which gives him even more speed before crashing into Sonic. The two of them crash through the walls behind them as Silver follows after them. Sonic kicks Leo off of him while the red hedgehog notices Sonic's facial expressions, something inside of him was telling him that this was wrong. Leo leaps into the air before attacking Sonic head on with a homing attack. Sonic does the same thing as their clash creates a shockwave that throws Silver back. At that moment Leo pulls out the fake Chaos Emerald as Sonic just watches him.

"Go ahead." says Sonic as he takes a normal stance.

"You're not going to fight back?" asks Leo while raising his right eye brow.

"What's the point? I don't want to spend the rest of my life running away from you two in this underground base! Just finish me off… I've done enough haven't I?" asks Sonic with even more tears falling from his face.

"Do it now Leo!" Silver calls to him from a distance. The red hedgehogs eyes race back and forth from Sonic to Silver. His heart is now giving him pain as he looks to the fake Chaos Emerald before back to Sonic who just closes his eyes.

"I… you… darn it! Chaos Control!!" screams Leo as Silver runs towards them.

"Leo no!" calls Silver as they disappear. "What have you done Leo…?" asks Silver while falling against the wall. Sonic falls to the ground as Leo lands safely next to him. The blue hedgehog takes notice to the land around him before looking up towards the sky, which at the moment is covered in clouds.

"You're free now, do as you wish Sonic." Leo tells him while closing his eyes.

"Why did you help me? You know that Silver will not let you back because of this!" Sonic tells him as Leo opens his eyes again.

"You're free… what do you care?" he asks while placing the fake Chaos Emerald back behind him.

"Thank you Leo… I'm still sorry for everything that was caused by my hands…" Sonic says as Leo suddenly punches Sonic in his face.

"Don't thank me for anything! You're stuck with me until I can figure out my place in this world! You got that!?" shouts Leo as Sonic wipes away a bit of blood from his mouth, but smiling the entire time.

"Are you sure you want to travel with me? I may be a bit faster than you…" says Sonic as Leo helps him to his feet.

"Try me." replies Leo as the clouds seem to break up at that moment.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 7_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Metal Fiend

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Factor_**

**_Chapter 8: The Metal Fiend_**

* * *

Weeks have passed since Sonic and Leo escaped from the underground base, the two of them have been searching for a place to stay. They sleep outside at nights with the bugs and other various creatures crawling around them. They know that Eggman is gone as well as Chaos Zero, but the air around them seems to still have the same evil presence. They have met with many animals in the few weeks that have passed, most of them still holding grudges against Eggman even though he is already dead. Sonic and Leo wake one morning in front of a tree to see a small brown bear standing over them, watching them closely. Startled by this the two of them instantly leap to their feet as the bear runs away from them as they realize this young bear is easily their same height.

"Wait! We didn't mean to scare you!" Leo calls after the frightened bear. It turns around with tears in its eyes before walking slowly towards them.

"Where do you live?" asks Sonic.

"Over… there…" the bear replies while pointing to a village behind their tree. Both hedgehogs walk around the tree as they can see smoke rising from many of the homes in the village. The walkways are full of many other bears hard at work for their daily tasks.

"What's your name young one?" Leo asks while turning around to the bear.

"Tisha…" the bear replies before running back towards the village.

"That went well…" Sonic speaks as he rubs the back of his head.

"Let's go down to the village, maybe we can find a better place to stay for the night." Leo tells him as Sonic shakes his head.

"I don't really like that idea." replies Sonic.

"Why is that?" questions Leo while crossing his arms.

"That bear was still very frightened when she ran off like she did… for all we know she could be telling them that two hedgehog are about to attack their village." answers Sonic while Leo puts his left hand under his chin to think about it.

"You may be right about that… but still it's worth the risk if it means I don't have to sleep on the ground another night." smiles Leo as Sonic gets a stressed look to his face.

"I can feel the famous I told you so speech coming on…" Sonic mutters to himself before Leo makes his way towards the village. Sonic sighs to himself before following the red hedgehog, thinking to himself that this is going to be a bad day.

As they enter the village they can see many of the adult bears that easily tower over them begin to growl at them, some other bears run from them and hide in their homes. Sonic smiles as much as he can while Leo just keeps walking forward. They can see that this village does not have any form of electricity or gas powered vehicles. Most of the village bears carry their work loads around or pull them from behind on a wooden trailer. They can see that the smaller bears are playing in the streets as they take notice to the strange hedgehog entering their village. The kids instantly run into the nearest house before slamming the door shut. After minutes of walking through a village that is obviously against them they walk up to a home that is all the way in the back in a dead end corner. They can hear screaming inside with many shouts that follow. The bears in the village rush out of their homes thinking it is the two hedgehogs, but to their surprise they find them standing outside of the home. Suddenly a large bear is thrown out of the home and crashes into Sonic and Leo. Another large bear walks through the door with a small bear handing from his hand. This is the same small bear that was leaning over Sonic and Leo when they woke up. The large bear holding her by her arm has a large scar that goes across his chest with a scar under his right eye.

"That's Tisha!" Sonic says as the bear under them pops his head up.

"How do you know my daughter!?" asks the bear as he tries his best to stand up.

"We woke up outside of the village with her leaning over us!" Leo replies while helping him stand to his feet.

"So I take it that bear holding her so roughly by her arm is not related to her?" Sonic asks while clenching his fists.

"He is part of an enemy tribe that…" starts the bear before Sonic dashes towards the bear holding Tisha.

He uses his homing attack and slams into the bears face. The bear cries out in pain as he flies backwards while Tisha is thrown into the air. The bear that Leo helped stand to his feet rushes forward and slides on the ground as Tisha lands in his giant arms. The small bear begins to cry as Leo rushes past them to help Sonic. Inside of the home Sonic slides under the legs of the huge bear before kicking him in the back, sending him forward. Leo begins to charge his spin dash a bit as the bear staggers towards him. The large animal takes notice before kicking Leo like a soccer ball out of the house. The red hedgehog flies through the air before curving back towards the bear, smashing into his back. Sonic uses his spin dash on the bears front side as he is caught in the middle of the two attacks. He falls to the ground unconscious while another bear walks up behind them. The two of them turn around to see that this appears to be the mother of Tisha, she looks beaten up and bruised while Sonic grits his teeth.

"Are you alright?" asks Leo as the female bear backs away from them.

"What's going on here!?" roars a large fat bear while storming through the front door of the home. He looks to the female bear before looking at the large bear knocked out on the floor. He then looks to the side to see Sonic and Leo looking right back at him.

"Did you cause this!?" the bear growls at them before lunging towards them. The two hedgehogs move out of his way without even breaking their stance.

"Wait!" shouts the bear that Leo helped. "These two just saved my wife!" he adds as the fat bear stands to his feet.

"I see… this changes things…" says the fat bear while walking over to them.

"From the bottom of our hearts we thank you two." the fat bear tells them while bowing to them.

"I should be thanking you most of all… you saved my wife and my daughter. If there is anything I can do to repay you…" the bear mentions as Sonic walks forward.

"Actually…" Sonic starts as Leo smiles to himself. Moments later both Sonic and Leo are eating everything in sight. On the table in front of them is a feast that looks like it could satisfy the entire village. Across from Sonic and Leo is the family they saved and the fat bear.

"My goodness… you two certainly can eat…" the wife says with a stressed face.

"Let me start by introducing myself, I am Bark. I watch over this village and protect them against anything that threatens our peace." the fat bear introduces himself.

"I am Nabar, this is my wife Lyris. You have already met my daughter Tisha." the father bear introduces.

"Thank you for saving us." the small bear speaks up.

"You don't have to thank us… I can't stand anyone that has done evil…" Sonic tells them while looking down at the table.

"I'm Leo and this is Sonic. We were only looking for a place to stay for the night… we have been sleeping on the ground for weeks now." Leo tells them as they look at each other.

"You can stay here as long as you want. It is the least we can do to help you two hedgehogs." Nabar tells them as the two hedgehog smile back.

"Seconds please!" Sonic and Leo both say at the same time.

"You two can also work off the amount of food you have eaten…" the wife tells them as Sonic and Leo seem to fall out of their chairs. Bark begins to laugh at this sight while Nabar joins in. Tisha looks around wondering what everyone is laughing about while Sonic and Leo sit back in their chairs while at least cracking a smile.

"So what will happen to the bear that was attacking this house?" asks Leo while Sonic just takes a drink of milk from his glass.

"He will be held in our prison until trialed for his deeds." Bark replies as another darker colored bear bursts through the door of the home.

"Bark sir! The prisoner has escaped from jail! He has no doubt already on his way back to the other village!" the bear reports while Sonic slams his glass down.

"So much for that idea." states Sonic while leaning back in his seat.

"Alright… thanks for the update." he tells the bear as they salute each other.

"It's no shock to me… they always seem to break out." Lyris speaks up while Bark crosses his huge arms.

"This village has been at war with our neighboring village for years now… ever since Eggman took control of the world." Bark tells them.

"You don't have to worry about Eggman anymore." Leo says as Sonic looks away.

"Why is that?" asks Nabar.

"Because I killed him myself." Sonic answers as everyone there looks shocked.

"Is this true!?" Bark questions while standing to his feet.

"I was there, Eggman is gone forever along with his horrible iron fist that controlled the world." Leo tells them as nothing but happy faces filled that side of the room.

"This is magnificent news! I must tell the leader this!" Bark says with such joy before rushing out of the house.

"If you don't mind me asking… how did he die?" asks Lyris while Tisha runs into the other room.

"I crushed his neck, with my own hand." Sonic replies while looking to them.

"Something I wished I could have done many times…" speaks Nabar while Sonic gets out of the chair.

"Trust me… it's not such a great feeling." Sonic tells them before walking out of the home.

"Thank you for the great meal." Leo says before chasing after Sonic.

"Eggman is finally gone… we can finally rest easy at nights…" Nabar whispers to his wife.

"Yes… Tisha can grow up in a pure world now." Lyris whispers back.

"Sonic wait up!" Leo calls after him while running up to him.

"I would have thought you'd eat the rest of the food." says Sonic without looking towards him.

"Why did you say that?" asks Leo.

"Say what?" Sonic asks in return.

"Why did you tell them you hate anyone that has done evil? That would mean that…" Leo starts before Sonic stops walking.

"That I hate myself? You'd be right…" answers the blue hedgehog before walking again. Leo walks with him while watching the streets fill with bears again. Everyone continues to go about their day knowing their village is safe. In the neighboring village the bear that broke out of jail stumbles and staggers about before falling in a pile of mud in front of a large house with two black bears guarding the entrance.

"I must speak with leader! It's important!" the bear pleads with them before they look at each other. They then step aside as the bear gets up from the mud puddle and heads inside of the home. The insides of the straw house look like a giant maze, but one path sticks out the most which is in the middle. All the way in the back this bear can see two flames on each side of a throne. On the throne is an extremely large black bear with a scar going across his nose. The staggering bear falls to his knees in front of the throne as the black bear rises to his feet.

"What happened Makiru?" asks the black bear in a stern voice.

"Everything was fine until two hedgehogs showed up! They beat me and I was locked up!" replies the frightened bear as he bows to the larger black bear.

"Hedgehogs? You mean those small and weak little creatures? Do you mean to tell me that two small and weak creatures defeated you in a fight?" the black bear asks while walking around Makiru.

"They took me by surprise! They were no ordinary hedgehogs! I could only see a blue and red blur!" Makiru tells him as he shakes in his place.

"A blue and red pair of blurs you say? I see… stand to your feet and follow me." speaks the black bear as Makiru does as he is told. The two of them walk behind his throne and enter a door that seems to be hidden behind it. They enter a hallway that seems to be lit with no flames, a white light that guides them towards another door in the distance. Once through the door Makiru's vision is blind for a moment. As the blindness goes away he looks in front of him to see a large glass tube that contains an odd looking creature that does not appear to be organic. It is blue and silver in certain areas while it seems to look familiar to Makiru.

"What is it?" asks Makiru as the black bear motions for him to follow him again. He follows the black bear around the glass tube as he finds the entire back room is filled with technology. Computers and consoles everywhere. Most of them are hooked up to the backside of the glass tube.

"This is something that I found while walking around my garden one day. I knew it was something of importance since it was made out of metal. I had my bears take it inside and place it in the glass tube you see now. For some time now we have been slowly bringing it back to life, repairing it, molding its mind to my will. It was beaten up badly so we repaired it. Just a week ago it was completed and we turned it on for the first time. Would you like to see what it did on the very first day it awakened?" asks the black bear as he places his huge right paw on the back of Makiru, pushing him towards a red door in the back. Upon getting closer to the door he realizes that the door is stained red with dried blood. He looks inside of the room to see dozens of bears pilled in the corner, most of them cut into many pieces. Suddenly he is pushed forward as he slides across the floor before slamming into the wall in the back. The door shuts behind him as Makiru rushes towards the door.

"Let me out of here! Please let me out Zeus!" Makiru begs as he beats on the large metal door. Suddenly it slides open as Makiru smiles. As soon as the smile came it quickly fades away as he can see the metal creature standing in front of him.

"I cannot stand weakness." Zeus states before the robot walks into the room. The door shuts as Makiru begins to scream and yell as the robot begins to attack him. The shadows under the door show the metal creature approaching Makiru before a large amount of blood splatters under the door. Soon after the metal creature walks out of the room and heads towards Zeus.

"Commands?" asks the robot.

"Go to our neighbor village and destroy it, leave nothing behind." Zeus tells him. "Be on the watch for a blue and red hedgehog." the bear adds as the robot tilts its head a bit.

"Blue hedgehog?" asks the robot as his memory banks sudden fill with unknown data while sparks fly from its head. He can see sudden images of the blue hedgehog attacking him from the front while a pink hedgehog girl falls from his grasp. The metal robot clenches his left claw before walking out of the room.

"Something just happened." thinks Zeus as he walks back to his throne.

Sonic and Leo find themselves in a room full of large bears with one in the middle of them all sitting on a throne that looks like it is golden. Behind the two hedgehogs is Bark, standing in front of the only door in the room. The two bears on the right of the throne hold giant spears while the other bears on the opposite side hold giant swords. The bear in the middle wears a red robe that drags along the ground as he stands to his feet and walks towards Sonic and Leo. Suddenly the bear wearing the robe bows down to them as the guards do the same thing. Bark just stands there at the door with his arms crossed.

"Thank you for freeing our world." speaks the bear with the robe as there are cheers all around them.

"You don't have to do that, Eggman had to be dealt with." Leo tells them.

"He's dead, that is all that matters now." Sonic states as the bear with the robe walks over to him and bends over before extending his right paw to him.

"You most of all deserve our thanks… the one who killed the tyrant." he speaks as Sonic shakes his paw.

"I deserve no thanks…" Sonic thinks to himself as the bear regains his stature.

"My name is Gondar, the leader of this village. Thank you for saving Nabar and his family." Gondar says as he sits back down on the throne.

"My name is…" Leo starts as Gondar holds his left paw up.

"I know who you are already. You are Leo the Hedgehog, and the blue one is already well known… Sonic the Hedgehog. The very same Sonic that has been fighting against Eggman for many years. We know all about him and his deeds…" Gondar speaks while Sonic looks him in the eyes.

"Trust me… you don't know half of it." says Sonic while a bear suddenly flies through the room, leaving a trail of blood that drips on Sonic. Everyone in the room except for Sonic and Leo begin to panic. The two hedgehogs look at each other before nodding. They dash out of the room towards the outside only to find a robot terrorizing the bears of the village.

"I know that robot!" Sonic shouts as the robot turns to him. "Metal Sonic!" he adds while getting into a fighting stance.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Metal Sonic calls after him before activating his thrusters. In an instant he appears in front of Sonic while bringing his claws upwards.

"Still doing Eggman's work even after his death?" asks Sonic as he flips backwards.

"Eggman…?" asks Metal Sonic as even more data fills his memory banks. The sparks fly back and forth from his head before clenching both of his claws.

"I think you made him mad…" Leo tells Sonic as he gets a stressed face.

Sonic begins to charge his spin dash while Metal Sonic jets towards him. Leo suddenly leaps in the way before kicking Metal Sonic upwards into the air. Sonic then unleashes his spin dash attack while shooting into the air. Metal Sonic takes notice of this before spinning rapidly as well. The two of them clash in the air before Metal Sonic slams Sonic to the ground. The blue hedgehog lands on his feet as a small dent is left in the ground. Leo leaps into the air and uses his homing attack on the blue robot from behind. Metal Sonic flies forward while Sonic jumps straight up, face to face with Metal Sonic. Sonic then kicks Metal in his face as it seemed to have done nothing. Metal Sonic grabs the blue hedgehogs leg before throwing him at Leo. The red hedgehog twists his body to dodge Sonic and at the same time grabs his arm. He uses the momentum gained from the throw and hurls Sonic back at Metal Sonic. The blue hedgehog begins to spin as he crashes into the robot head on. Metal Sonic crashes into the ground as Sonic and Leo land a few feet away from him.

"Where is my master?" asks Metal Sonic.

"Didn't you know? He's dead!" Sonic tells him.

"Dead…?" asks Metal Sonic before sparks begin to fly off of him from every spot on his body.

"Sonic… I'll talk to him from now on." says a stressed Leo.

"Do you still have that fake Chaos Emerald?" asks Sonic as Metal Sonic takes a couple of steps towards them.

"Yeah." replies the red hedgehog as Metal Sonic activates his jet engine.

"Metal Sonic has always been equal to me… you seem to share most of my attacks, but you're different than me also. If you can surprise him with something new we can win this fight!" Sonic tells him as Leo takes out the fake Chaos Emerald.

"Sounds good to me!" replies Leo with a thumbs up.

Metal Sonic then dashes towards the two hedgehogs as they split up. Sonic jumps off of Metal Sonic's head as Leo begins to focus from the side. Sonic then attacks with his spin dash while Metal Sonic counters with his own. A black orb forms in Leo's right hand as he looks to Metal Sonic who is trying to fight off Sonic at the moment. The two of them begin to fight at such speed that they both look like two blurs passing the other by. Leo throws the black orb at Sonic before his metal version tackles him from the side. The black orb engulfs Metal Sonic while Leo throws another black orb at him. The two orbs combine before Sonic runs next to Leo, the two hedgehogs watching the small black hole. Leo then snaps his fingers as the orbs vanish, to their shock Metal Sonic is still standing, but barely. He is missing his left arm and part of his left leg. The top left part of his head is missing and is also exposing vital circuits.

"Egg…man…" Metal Sonic speaks before rising into the air. His body begins to glow a yellow color before Sonic takes instant action. Sonic begins to glow with the same color before spinning rapidly in the air. He connects with a direct hit on Metal Sonic's body before there is a massive explosion that throws Sonic to the ground. Leo rushes over to him as Sonic seems to be unharmed, his color returning to natural color.

"What was that…?" asks Leo as Sonic looks at his hands.

"I can feel… Chaos… pure Chaos still in this world. Even though the Chaos Emeralds are no more… take me to the Mystic Ruins Leo!" Sonic tells him as Leo nods his head. The two of them run out of the village in a hurry as the bears come out of hiding, wondering where their heroes have gone.

"Why are we going to the Mystic Ruins?" asks Leo as he takes the lead.

"If Tails had enough power to make three fake Chaos Emeralds he must have had another energy source to do it!" replies Sonic while they begin to run across water.

"What do you mean?" asks Leo.

"There was another set of powerful Emeralds besides the Chaos Emeralds, something that Eggman knew nothing about!" Sonic replies as they reach land.

"Are you serious!? We never knew about this!" exclaims Leo while Sonic turns his head to him.

"You never knew Tails…" Sonic says in a stern voice. Leo just looks away without saying another word while leading Sonic to Tails' old workshop in Mystic Ruins. Sonic hopes to find what he is looking for.

* * *

**_End of chapter 8_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Conflicting Mind

**Phew! First off let me apologize to any regular readers to this story! Normally when there are no updates from me in a long time, you can safely assume that I have been working on an AMV. I recently finished a Sonic X Anime Music Video, but now that it is completed I am getting back to my fanfics!**

**And remember kids, don't use any Chaos Emeralds unless you have adult supervision!**

* * *

_**Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Factor**_

_**Chapter 9: The Conflicting Mind**_

* * *

Sonic walks inside of Tails' workshop on the remains of Angel Island, the blue hedgehog finds it hard to even stand in the shop. The inside of the workshop looks like it was put through a tornado, other than that the place looked just fine. Leo walks to the top of the Master Emerald shrine and sits down where Knuckles would normally sit, right in front of the Master Emerald's center position. Sonic picks some papers up off of the floor before running through them, checking them for any form of clues to another power source. While looking through the files and folders a disc falls out, making the usual noise when hitting the floor. Sonic bends over to pick it up as he takes notice to a small picture on the disc, showing Tails' two tails for an emblem. The blue hedgehog looks around for a computer and finds a laptop underneath a pile of papers on the desk behind him. At that time Leo walks in as he takes notice to Sonic putting in the disc.

"What did you find?" asks Leo while walking over to him.

"Whatever is on this disc." replies Sonic while opening the laptops screen.

He goes through a few menu commands before the disc begins to play. On the screen it shows Tails hard at work on a somewhat large piece of equipment. It has a slick look to it, Sonic looks the tan colored device over as Leo becomes curious as to what it is. The device is curved on the top while the bottom part is flat. Tails suddenly turns around as a frustrated look appears on his face.

"Oh! I forgot I turned this thing on! Hi there, my name it Tails Prower! This behind me is called a Chaos Converter, my greatest invention! Let me show you what it does!" the two tailed fox says with such joy as Sonic begins to shake.

Leo takes notice of this and puts his hand on the blue hedgehogs shoulder. Tails puts on a pair of goggles as he takes a freshly created fake Chaos Emerald out of an odd looking refrigerator, the same one that is behind the two hedgehogs now. The fox closes the door as he walks next to the converter, opening the top of it. He walks over to the camera before picking it up and walking back over to the converter. Inside it shows a mess of wires but two things catch Sonic's eye as he pauses the footage. On the left is the blue Super Emerald, a positive sign that Tails did find one to power the fake Chaos Emeralds. Sonic resumes the playback as Tails places the fake Chaos Emerald on the right side.

"Now watch what happens when I activate my machine!" Tails says as the lid to the converter closes.

The fox stands back as he takes out a small device from his left tail. It has two buttons on it, one red and one green. Tails presses the green button as the lights in the workshop become weaker. The converter begins to glow before shaking a bit, Tails takes another step back as a field of pure chaos forms around the converter. The pure white energy vanishes as Tails presses the red button, almost leaping towards the converter as he rushes to open his invention. He takes out the fake Chaos Emerald while jumping up and down with such joy on his face.

"I don't get it… why would he be so happy about creating another fake Chaos Emerald…" asks Leo as Sonic's mouth opens.

"It's not a fake Chaos Emerald… well it started out as one… look at the glow of the Chaos Emerald, it's different than the ones that you and Silver have." Sonic tells him as the two of them watch closely.

"You may have noticed by now, but this is not a fake Chaos Emerald anymore! I have created the eighth Chaos Emerald! The blue Super Emerald that you saw before can create such a massive amount of power that it can easily create another Chaos Emerald! Unlike the Chaos Emeralds, the Super Emeralds have unlimited power that can never die out!" Tails says with a happy look on his face.

"I remember Tails working on some sort of huge project, but he never told me what it was about." Sonic speaks up as the screen goes black. Just as he is about to turn off the laptop another screen appears. Leo pushes Sonic's finger out of the way as the two of them watch the screen again.

"It has been months since I last heard from Sonic. He left to find Eggman, he has been real quiet lately and that worries us. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this whole situation, so I am planning ahead of time just in case. I have made one more Chaos Emerald, one that has such an unstoppable force within it that there is only one that I know of that can even stand a chance of controlling the power…" Tails says as he opens the strange looking refrigerator. As the steam rises out the two tailed fox takes out a silver container with a lock on it. He takes a pair of keys from his right tail before opening the container.

"Those are just normal looking Chaos Emeralds." states Leo as Sonic looks closer.

"I guess it looks like normal Chaos Emerald right about now, but I can assure you that it is a very special Chaos Emerald. The blue emerald before me I have nicknamed the Pure Emerald. One day I was so busy that I forgot about having one of the fake Chaos Emeralds inside of the converter with the Super Emerald. As I took the newly created Chaos Emerald out I noticed that the amount of Chaos that was coming from the emerald was just amazing, such a pure amount of chaos was flowing from it but at a stable level. Whoever uses the Chaos Emerald will gain unknown levels of Chaos Control, levels that may even rival Shadow's. I'm placing it back in this refrigerator, just in case Sonic does not come back. I'm going to the store now in Station Square, Knuckles is wanting lunch and I really don't want to hear him complain anymore." Tails says as the video starts over suddenly. Sonic then turns it off before turning to the refrigerator, the red hedgehog beside him opens it as they notice the very same container with the lock on it. Sonic slams his left hand against it as it breaks and falls off.

"Seems like he had you in mind when he made this emerald." Leo jokes as Sonic gets a stressed look to his face.

"Thank you Tails… your last gift to me…" Sonic mutters under his breath as he reaches to grab the Chaos Emerald. As he grabs the emerald a violent shock suddenly throws him against the back wall, throwing him out of the workshop. A very shocked Leo closes the container and rushes out to Sonic who is just standing up at that moment. The sky is a dark color with lightning in the background.

"What was that!?" shouts Leo as Sonic shakes his head while holding it.

"I don't know, but that really hurt… jeez…" Sonic replies while looking at the container.

"It's obvious that the Chaos Emerald didn't want you to touch it." Leo says while putting the container down on the ground.

"Do you want to try it?" asks Sonic with a smirk.

"Forget that! I'm fine with the powers I have right now!" replies Leo while holding his hands up to Sonic.

"We can still take this with us. I will not allow this eighth Chaos Emerald to fall into the wrong hands." says Sonic while clenching his fists.

"I agree." returns Leo as Sonic goes to pick the container up. Just like before Sonic is thrown back due to a violent shock.

"Maybe… I should carry it…" says a stressed out Leo as he watches Sonic fly back again.

--

Silver walks through the hallways of the resistance base, holding his hands behind him while turning the narrow corners. He walks into a dark room with Shadow lying on a bed. There are many wires attached to him at the moment, along with a life support machine powered by Shadow's own fake Chaos Emerald. It blinks rapidly as Silver takes notice to Amy sleeping in a chair next to Shadow's bed. She is wrapped in a brown blanket with her legs hanging down to the ground. Silver lets out a sigh before walking out of the room.

"Did you find anything?" Amy suddenly asks him before he turns around, watching her stand up and stretch a bit.

"No, it's like the two of them dropped off the face of the planet. I can't track Leo's emerald, he must be using his gravity powers to surround his emerald so we can't follow them." replies Silver as he crosses his arms.

"I just don't get it… this is not like Leo." speaks Amy while crossing her own arms.

"Leo has his own reasons I'm sure, but at the moment he is walking around with the most dangerous being in the world." says Silver while looking to his left.

"How could Sonic… how could he do this to Shadow…" Amy almost starts to cry as Silver walks closer to her.

"It's going to be fine Amy, Shadow was able to defeat Sonic, he knew what he was doing. He will come out of that coma stronger than ever." Silver comforts as he gives her a hug.

"Silver… at the moment you are our strongest fighter… I've never been able to fight like any of you, so I'm asking you a personal favor…" Amy tells him as she takes a step back from him.

"Anything Amy." replies the silver hedgehog as Amy's facial expression turns from sadness to anger.

"When the time comes I want you to kill Sonic. Make sure he does not get the chance to do this to anyone else!" Amy tells him as Silver gets a serious look to his face.

"I will Amy. I promise he will not get the chance… but… how will I find him?" asks Silver as Amy closes her eyes.

"You have to think like him… he will want to see if Tails left anything for him before looking for another form of power. If Tails did leave him something powerful… heaven help us…" replies the pink hedgehog as Silver nods his head.

"I'll leave right away." Silver tells her as he suddenly disappears.

"Sonic… why did it come to this? Even though I no longer have feelings for you, we still could have been friends… oh Sonic…" Amy thinks to herself while looking towards Shadow with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Moments later Silver arrives at Tails' workshop, taking notice of the hole in the wall. He lifts off of the ground and begins to hover towards the workshop. As he enters the shop the papers lift into the air, the silver hedgehog begins to look through the files for signs of previous tampering. He notices a few smudges on the laptop on the desk. He turns it on as the disc in the laptop begins to spin and show the video. Silver watches it for a few moments before finding out about the Pure Emerald in the refrigerator behind him. He turns around and moves his hand towards it. The door swings open as Silver looks through it, realizing someone has already been here. He takes out a communicator as he places it over his ear, firmly pressing down on a small button on the side of it.

"Did you find anything?" Amy's voice asks from the communicator.

"Sort of, you were right about Tails leaving Sonic something. He called it a Pure Emerald, apparently it can match Shadow's Chaos Control abilities. It's not here Amy, what should I do?" asks Silver.

"We have to assume that Sonic and Leo have the Pure Emerald… I know Leo would never do anything destructive with it, but Sonic is different. If they have been there then I would guess Sonic's next move is to go to Station Square. He knew of every hiding spot there, keep your eyes open Silver." Amy tells him.

"Understood Amy, I am sending you the disc that I just watched. Maybe you can read behind the lines." Silver tells her as the laptop disappears.

"Received, good luck." she replies as the link is cut between the two of them.

Silver hovers out of the shop before flying into the air, shooting towards Station Square like a rocket. Amy picks the laptop up before walking out of the command room. She holds the mini computer under her left arm while walking down the vacant hallways of the base. She walks past Espio's room before taking notice that Vector is inside. She stops to see what he is doing. The alligator is sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, looking at a large ninja star hanging on the wall. It is surrounded by two large scrolls, both of them containing text that only Espio knew how to read. Espio's room is filled with equipment that would make any ninja happy. Even the room suited the ninja as it looks like a dojo.

"What is it Amy?" Vector suddenly asks as Amy's heart nearly stops beating.

"You knew I was here?" she asks while stepping inside.

"As soon as you walked down the hallway." he replies without even moving an inch.

"I was wanting to know if you could help me with something. Silver found a laptop that belonged to Tails, it contains information that we may be able to profit from." she tells him as Vector stands to his feet.

"I'll be there soon, give me some time." he tells her as she turns around to leave.

"I'm… sorry Vector…" she speaks as Vector hangs his head.

"We were the last of the Chaotix, best friends… brothers…" Vector tells her as she begins to cry.

"I know Vector… I know." she replies before walking down the long hallway.

"It makes me wonder… wonder how I will die." thinks the alligator while turning to walk out of the room, turning off the lights before the door closes behind him.

--

Leo walks around the destroyed Station Square, still finding it hard to believe that this use to be the largest community in the state. The red hedgehog runs through the city as Sonic trails behind him, looking the city over closely. His emerald green eyes suddenly lock on to a small shop with a man hole next to it. The blue hedgehog speeds past Leo as he stops at the door of the shop. Leo runs up to him while still holding the container under his right arm. Sonic only glances at it before opening the door to the shop.

"Why are we here?" asks a curious Leo while looking around the bug filled shop.

The entire shop is basically filled with all kinds of mold and thriving critters, but Sonic is more interested in the back room. Leo follows him through the mush filled shop as he looks around. The red hedgehog suddenly bumps into Sonic as the blue hedgehog only glares at him for a moment.

"We can stay here for a while, at least until we figure out what to do." Sonic tells him as Leo looks around.

"Stay in this back room? Filled with bugs and bacteria? Must be Four Seasons…" Leo smarts off as Sonic smirks to the comment.

He begins to charge a spin dash before suddenly disappearing. Leo takes a step back as he wonders what in the world just happened. He sighs to himself before charging his own spin dash in the same spot Sonic did. He disappears as well before he appears in a large room that looks brand new, barely touched. He finds Sonic washing his face off in the distance, using what looks like an indoor pool. The red hedgehog looks around to see that there is toys everywhere, balls, dolls, and even small televisions in this room. He looks around to see two doors on the far wall.

"Alright… what is this place?" asks Leo as Sonic walks over to him.

"This is one of the many places where Chao live." Sonic tells him as Leo snaps his head to him.

"Chao!? Do you mean to tell me that there are Chao still here!?" asks a shocked Leo as he places the container down in front of the pool of water.

"I was the only one that knew about this place, you would be the second. I took care of the Chao that lived here, everyday I would visit them." Sonic tells him as he hangs his head.

"What is it?" asks Leo while Sonic puts his hands on the pool.

"I'm sure all of them are dead now… I was gone for so long… I never would have done this to them… they most likely starved to death, thinking I didn't care about them anymore…" Sonic replies as his eyes catch something behind the pool.

"I'm sorry Sonic…" Leo speaks as he takes notice to Sonic moving towards the back. Sonic's eyes open wide as he finds an untouched white Chao egg. Leo walks up behind him to see that the egg is in perfect condition, no scratches at all. Sonic picks the egg up before placing it next to the pool, the egg beginning to tremble and shake a bit.

"I don't believe it… this egg have a live Chao inside of it! It's about to hatch!" Sonic tells Leo as the red hedgehog can see excitement on Sonic for the first time. They watch the egg as it wiggles back and forth, a new life about to be born into the world as a crack suddenly shoots through the middle of the egg. The top of the egg is thrown off before a small white Chao lifts its head up towards the two hedgehogs. It basically rolls out of the egg before bouncing to the floor, opening its eyes for the first time.

"I will take you with me and you will be my best friend and we will play together and your name shall be George!" Sonic tells the Chao as it begins to smile at him.

"Please tell me that was a joke…" speaks Leo as he gets a stressed look on his face.

"I have no idea what I will call it, but I was serious about taking it with me. There is no way that I'll leave it here to defend itself." replies Sonic as he picks the creature up. It begins to fall asleep in his arms as Sonic gives it the same look that a mother would.

"Alright… this is creepy…" the red hedgehog thinks to himself as Sonic gives him an odd look.

"What?" asks Sonic with a smile.

"Nothing… what do they eat?" questions Leo.

"Fruits and vegetables normally. No meat or anything like that, it can kill them." explains Sonic while he sits down with the Chao.

"You really like this thing don't you?" asks Leo while sitting down next to him.

"I look at it this way… this is the only thing that remains of my former self… I can't go back to the way I use to be." Sonic tells him while closing his eyes.

"If that is the case then we should get the little guy some food." says Leo while looking around.

"We'd have to leave the Chao World and go back to Station Square. With our speed it shouldn't take very long to find it some food." Sonic tells him as the Chao twitches a bit.

"Then let's go for it." replies Leo while Sonic stands to his feet.

Silver arrives at Station Square, his thoughts locked on to one thing only. He wonders if it will be hard at all to actually kill Sonic the Hedgehog. He has never killed anyone before, he wonders to himself if he can really do the task so easily. Sonic's blood would be on his hands… but it would make Amy happy. The hedgehog hovers to the top of Station Square City Hall before sitting down on the ledge, overlooking the city. The sky seemed to be restless as he watches the clouds, lightning shooting back and forth from time to time. The rolling thunder that soon follows each strike of lightning at least let him know how far away the storm was. As he watches the clouds for a while he can suddenly hear a door opening, looking down he can see Leo walking out of the store below him. He prepares to strike Sonic as he spots the Chao in his arms. Silver stops dead in his tracks as he watches the two hedgehogs run off together, Sonic still carrying the small Chao.

"Why would they take a Chao with them…?" Silver thinks to himself as he thinks things through.

With his powers it would be easy for him to hold Sonic in place and take the air away from him. He also knew that Leo would never allow him to hold him for so long. Silver makes the choice to follow Sonic and Leo to see what they are up to. As he rises into the air he shoots into the sky and quickly finds the two supersonic hedgehogs. They are running through the city at a somewhat slow speed due to the Chao, but still heading to the outsides of the city. Silver looks ahead to see a small forest area with a large lake on the other side of it. The two hedgehogs below him speed up suddenly as Silver finds it hard to keep up with them. Sonic and Leo finally pull away from him as their forms become blurry, looking more like a streak of light rather than two hedgehogs. Silver figures that they are running towards the lake on the other side of the forest so he makes his way to that spot.

"So where can we get this thing some food?" asks Leo with a curious look to his face.

"Chao fruit is normally grown near water, so all we have to do is look for a small tree with fruit hanging from it." Sonic tells him while looking around the lake. He hands the Chao to Leo before running around the lake at an incredible speed, kicking up mud all over Leo. The red hedgehog makes a frustrated face as Sonic returns with orange looking fruit in his arms. Sonic notices that Leo is covered in mud before he gives the red hedgehog a stressed look.

"Just give your Chao some fruit." Leo tells him with a stern voice.

"Sorry about that…" Sonic tells him while winking at him with a smile.

It slightly begins to rain as the two of them look up into the sky, watching the rain fall towards the ground. Soon the rain begins to pour down even harder, forcing Sonic and Leo to find cover. Soon they a small cave that is on a hill and run inside for shelter. The lightning bolts strike nearby with a quick clasp of thunder that follows. The Chao jumps out of its sleep as it clings to Sonic, crying at the same time.

"Hey little guy, don't worry about anything. Sonic and Leo are here to watch after you." Sonic tells the small white Chao as its face goes from fear to a smile. The ball above its head suddenly turns blue as it watches the rain fall outside of the cave.

"What does that mean?" asks Leo as he points to the blue ball above its head.

"That means it is happy." replies Sonic as he hands it some fruit.

As it eats Sonic continues to pet it on its head giving it comfort during the entire storm. Leo smiles at the sight before letting out a loud yawn. Sonic laughs as Leo lies down to go to sleep. Sonic feels tired himself, but knew that he had to stay awake to watch out for them. Leo wakes up to find that Sonic is gone but the Chao is sleeping on the ground next to him. Leo stands to his feet as he takes notice that the storm has passed, finding Sonic standing at the base of the hill. He walks over to him before Sonic suddenly turns around in his Dark Super form, punching at Leo. The red hedgehog then wakes up again, this time with Sonic still sitting down at the cave entrance. The rain looking to be even harder than before.

"Have a bad dream?" asks Sonic as he frowns.

"You could say that…" Leo replies as he rubs his eyes.

"You've been out for a long time you know. The rain has started to flood the forest too. Soon we will have to leave the cave." Sonic tells him as the Chao wakes up as well. It yawns before crawling around the cave a bit, finding its way into Leo's lap. The red hedgehog pets it a little bit before it returns to Sonic and hugs him with a smile that soon follows.

"I've been thinking on what to name this little guy." Sonic speaks up.

"So it's a boy?" asks Leo while crossing his arms.

"Chao's do not have a possible gender, so I guess you can consider them a bit of both. But you name them based on their actions, and I'm not going to name it after a girl." explains Sonic.

"Alright… what is his name?" questions Leo.

"Ranpu." Sonic replies.

"That's… an odd name." Leo says while scratching his head.

"Not the way I know it." replies Sonic before there is a sudden quake throughout the land. The Chao jumps into Sonic's arms as the cave begins to crumble above them. They run out of the cave as they can see a large cyclone of water at the lake, but this cyclone is not moving in any direction. As the cyclone spins the forest begins to drain out while the rain stops. Sonic looks around as the sky continues t grow darker and darker.

"What is going on?" asks Leo while Sonic looks around.

"I don't like this… why would the sky get darker if the rain stopped?" asks Sonic as he runs towards the lake. Leo follows him close behind as Silver begins to follow them as well.

"It's about time they came out of the cave…" Silver thinks to himself as he follows them.

The water cyclone spins faster and faster as the air around them is starting to get colder and colder. Chills down up and down Sonic's back as he watches the cyclone. The water beneath the cyclone freezes as the cyclone itself freezes in place. Leo runs up behind Sonic as the blue hedgehog hands the Chao to him. Sonic looks closely at the frozen cyclone as it suddenly bursts, releasing the water inside.

"Get out of here now!" Sonic shouts to him as Silver overhears this.

"What are you talking about?" asks Leo while the Chao clings to him.

"The water that came out of the cyclone… I'm pretty sure that was Chaos Zero!" Sonic replies as Silver's face turns to shock.

"Did Sonic revive Chaos Zero!?" Silver thinks to himself as he watches the water form on the ice.

"Get Ranpu to a safe spot!" Sonic shouts to him.

"I want to help!" Leo shouts back.

"Chaos Zero can feel the presence of Chao's! If he finds Ranpu he will no doubt take its life for his own power! Get him out of here now!" Sonic tells him as Leo nods his head, quickly running in the opposite direction. Sonic takes notice to Leo dropping the container with the Pure Emerald inside of it. The blue hedgehog turns away from it before running towards Chaos Zero. He takes one step on the ice before suddenly stopping in place. He finds it hard to breath as Silver hovers down in front of him with his left hand extended towards him, clearly being the one that is holding Sonic at the moment.

"Hold it right there Sonic! There is no way I will allow you to aid Chaos Zero!" Silver tells him.

"Sil…ver! Help… me!" Sonic struggles to speak as Silver gets a shocked look on his face.

"No tricks Sonic! Once you're out of the way I will make sure that Chaos Zero is dealt with!" Silver tells him as Sonic gains a bit more strength.

"Silver… I'm trying to stop Chaos… Zero from coming back!" the blue hedgehog pleads with him.

"I'm not going to fall for that! You're going to die right here and now you false hero!" Silver tells him as he pulls back his right arm, preparing to strike.

"No… Silver please…!" begs Sonic.

"Finally… I am reborn… this world will belong to me once again!" Chaos Zero speaks as he regains his liquid form.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 9_**

* * *

**Before you send me some sort of review concerning the small Chao that appears in this chapter, let me assure you that I do in fact love Chao's. Since I own Sonic Adventure 2: Battle I raise quite a bit of Chao's. My little sister loves them too, so it's something that we can do together as well. So I hope that I do not get any form of...**

**"I hate Chao's! Why did you ruin the story with that little piece of crap!?"**

**I'll hurt you.**


	10. Chapter 10: Return Of Chaos Zero

_**Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Factor**_

_**Chapter 10: Return Of Chaos Zero**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Please Silver… help me…!" Sonic continues to beg Silver as he begins to black out.

"Sonic… you have to die… this is what Amy wants…" Silver replies as he raises Sonic high into the air.

"Amy… wants me to die?" Sonic thinks to himself as he stops struggling. "Then Amy will get her wish…" he continues his thoughts as a single tear falls down his right cheek. Suddenly a rush of water slams into Silver, knocking him backwards. Sonic falls to the ground as he coughs up blood. The water creature walks up next to Sonic as the blue hedgehog takes notice of his presence.

"Chaos… Zero?" asks Sonic as he looks up at him.

"Get up and destroy that hedgehog. I have returned to take control of the world again." Chaos Zero tells him as Sonic shakes his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you… my old master. I'm not about to follow you to ruins for the second time!" Sonic shouts to him as he stands to his feet.

"Don't be a fool hedgehog… the world is within our grasp… you would throw it all away for your pathetic friends?" asks Chaos Zero as he extends his left arm to Sonic.

"I'm not fighting for those that use to be my friends. I'm not even sure if I am fighting for myself anymore… I only know one thing…" Sonic starts before pointing to Chaos. "I know that you have to be destroyed! Even if I have to sacrifice myself in the process!" Sonic shouts before charging his spin dash.

"You have made the wrong choice… this is an error that I cannot over look." Chaos Zero replies as he kicks Sonic into the air.

Sonic flies back around and slams into the water beast, passing right through him. The blue hedgehog slides along the ground before charging another spin dash, this time aiming for the brain of the monster. Chaos Zero runs towards Sonic while waving his arms through the air. The ground shakes as spouts of water shoot out of the ground. Sonic charges towards the beast as he stops a few feet from its brain. He looks up to see Silver holding him in place again. Chaos Zero knocks Silver out of the air by turning his right arm into a whip. Sonic leaps backwards as Silver lands in the middle of them. The three of them watch each other closely as they wait for the other to make the first move. At the same time they leap into the air to close in on each other. Chaos Zero morphs his arms into long whips as it attacks Sonic. Sonic slams into Silver before the whips hit him from behind. Silver holds his hands towards Sonic and lifts him higher into the air before throwing him at the monster. Sonic uses the momentum gained from the throw to attack with another spin dash. Chaos Zero is knocked out of the air as Sonic comes back around to attack Silver.

"I don't think so!" Silver shouts as he holds Sonic in place again, this time throwing his directly to the ground. Chaos Zero stands to its feet as Sonic crashes into the ground. Rocks and dirt fly around as Silver hovers in front of Chaos Zero.

"I will not be as easy." Chaos Zero states before forming his whips again.

"I expected as much!" Silver replies as his body begins to glow.

"Not so fast!" Sonic's voice can be heard from behind as the two of them watch the blue hedgehog emerge from the cloud of dirt in a darker blue color.

"S-Sonic…?" Silver asks a bit shocked.

"Now you've ticked me off!" the dark blue hedgehog shouts before charging his spin dash again. Silver instantly attempts to hold him.

Sonic flies at Silver at top speed before crashing into him, completely ignoring Chaos Zero. He kicks him into the air before jumping above him. Sonic uses his bounce attack to send Silver crashing into the ground. In a show of speed Sonic emerges from the cloud of dirt while running towards Chaos Zero. The monster waves his arms through the air as the water spouts spew boiling hot water this time. Sonic runs through them as if they did nothing to him at all. Chaos Zero throws his right arm at Sonic who avoids it by picking up his speed. At that moment Sonic grabs the monster and kicks him into the air. Sonic then begins to charge another spin dash, but this one shoots off electricity. A wave of energy is sent rushing towards Chaos Zero and knocks him to the ground. Sonic stops spinning as Silver tackles him from his right side. The two of them roll along the ground while attempting to overpower the other. Finally Sonic breaks the struggle by releasing Silver. The two of them hurry to gain a stance towards the other. Sonic's color shows signs of becoming brighter as Silver gasps for air. Suddenly Sonic is attacked from behind by Chaos Zero's whips, slamming him to the ground. Silver leaps into the air as he grabs the right whip of Chaos Zero. The monster attempts to break free of the hold but is forced to sever its own arm. Silver holds the severed whip in front of him before aiming it towards Chaos Zero. The water creature forms another whip before charging at Silver. The monster leaps into the air before Silver uses the whip to knock Chaos Zero back down. Sonic appears suddenly in front of Silver before slamming his right foot against Silver's head. He loses control of the whip as it falls to the ground, seeping into the dirt as if a balloon full of water had just been popped. Chaos Zero appears in front of Sonic before the now bright blue hedgehog takes a fighting stance.

"Fool! We could have ruled side by side!" Chaos Zero shouts to him.

"I'm not interested in your rule! I will always follow my own way, even to the very end!" Sonic shouts in return before running at the water beast.

Back in Station Square, Leo stops for a moment as he takes notice that the water spiral is gone. Hoping that the situation has been dealt with he runs back towards Sonic. Leo then stops and looks at an old pet store before running towards it. Upon arriving at the small lake he finds Chaos Zero attacking Sonic and Silver. Leo rushes to help the two hedgehogs as he rolls towards the monster while charging a spin dash. As he slams into Chaos Zero he leaps back towards Sonic and Silver.

"Leo!" Silver shouts. "You traitor!" he adds while pointing at the red hedgehog.

"You can call me whatever you want Silver! I'm here to help!" Leo replies before Sonic staggers to his feet.

"Where is Ranpu!?" questions Sonic as Leo rushes to help him.

"He's safe right now, let's focus on the task at hand!" Leo tells him as Sonic gives him a thumbs up.

"All right then! We'll rip it apart!" Sonic replies before running ahead.

"Leo!" Silver calls to the red hedgehog.

"What?" Leo asks with a stern voice.

"Do you really trust him!? He's the one that put Shadow in a coma!" Silver shouts to him as Leo shakes his head.

"Of course I trust him Silver! He has not given me any reason to doubt him! Right now he is fighting against that monster because he knows that he has an error to correct! I will do whatever I can to help him in that correction!" replies Leo as Silver clenches his fists.

"All of this was caused by him Leo! Why can't you understand that!?" Silver returns as Leo closes his eyes.

"Silver… if you want to help fight Chaos Zero then you are welcome to join us… but know one thing. If you attack Sonic…" Leo starts before opening his eyes to look at Silver. "I will take you down myself!" the red hedgehog finishes before Silver takes a step back in shock.

"W-What!?" asks Silver as his heart begins to race. Without another word Leo turns around to join Sonic in the fight.

"Why is Leo helping him? Does Leo see something that I don't? Amy wants Sonic to die… but Leo will attack me… what should I do…" Silver thinks to himself as he watches Chaos Zero prepare for his next attack.

Silver then rises into the air before flying directly towards Chaos Zero. He flies past Sonic and Leo who are both shocked by his speed. Chaos Zero raises his arms into the air as a large spout of water shoots out of the ground. The spout freezes in place suddenly as the current is sent towards Chaos Zero. The monster quickly absorbs the water as Silver rises above the current of water. Nearly instantly Silver slams into the ground which sends a shockwave to Chaos Zero, forcing it to stagger back a bit. Silver then dashes forward before holding his left hand forward. His left hand begins to glow before he shoves it into the monsters head, taking a firm grasp on Chaos Zero's brain. The water monster begins to shout out in pain as Sonic and Leo both run up to the creature and hold its arms. Silver's whole body begins to glow before he crushes the monsters brain in his hand. The beast falls apart and seeps into the ground as the three hedgehogs stand there glaring at each other. Suddenly another spout of water rises into the air behind them as Chaos Zero forms again out of that spout. Before the three hedgehogs can react Chaos Zero suddenly freezes time. The three hedgehogs stand there in place as Chaos Zero lands on the ground in front of them.

"I am no longer affected by that form of attack. I am pure chaos energy, you cannot beat me in that manner." Chaos Zero tells them as they slowly look at each other.

"C-Chaos… Control!" Silver suddenly shouts as he is broken free from the freeze.

"Chaos… Control!" Leo shouts as he breaks free from the freeze as well. Sonic's body becomes even lighter before he breaks free without the help of Chaos Control.

"I see… we all hold the ability of Chaos Control in some way or another… in the state I am in there is no way for me to win this fight." Chaos Zero speaks to them before becoming a puddle. He seeps into the ground before Silver could react fast enough.

"Darn it!" shouts Silver as he punches the ground.

"Thanks for your help Silver." Leo speaks as Silver stands to his feet.

"I didn't do it for you Leo. I did it because that monster will keep going until it has wiped out the entire world." Silver speaks as the red hedgehog looks to Sonic.

"Thank you Silver." Sonic speaks.

"I will still come after you blue hedgehog." Silver tells him as he looks to Sonic.

"What!? Even after all of this!?" asks Leo as he takes a step forward.

"I have my orders. If that means that you and I must become enemies Leo… then so be it. The price of two hedgehogs is small compared to the entire world… but for today… I will leave you alone. Think of it as a head start." Silver tells them as he pulls out his fake Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" he shouts as a few tears fall from his eyes as he vanishes.

"Well… I guess we should go get Ranpu now." Leo says as he takes notice to Sonic looking away from him at the moment. "Sonic?" asks Leo as he moves closer to him.

"Are you sure you want to stay around me?" Sonic asks suddenly.

"Don't worry about it Sonic." Leo replies as Sonic looks to him with tears in his eyes.

"Amy wants me dead… I always treated her like garbage even though deep down inside of me… I really cared for her. Now she wants me dead… when I heard Silver tell me that, I wanted him to crush me. Nothing mattered to me anymore… I feel… so lost." Sonic tells Leo as the red hedgehog puts his right hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"I know I can't bring your friends back and I know that I can't change what happened here today, but I know what you fight for Sonic. Believe me when I say that you cannot let the mistakes of the past or present effect your future. I know it all too well…" Leo attempts to comfort Sonic.

"You'll have to explain your story to me some day." Sonic says while wiping his tears away.

"Maybe on a rainy day, but don't you think we should go get Ranpu now? I left him inside of a cage in an old pet store. He's probably going crazy about right now." Leo tells Sonic as he laughs a bit.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 10**_


End file.
